The Death Of ObiWan Kenobi
by Peggy Schultz
Summary: AU where some of the events of JA #'s 1-8 are very different. Someone is trying to kill Obi-Wan. Can Qui-Gon and Mace find out who it is before he succeeds? Complete!!!
1.

Epilogue  
  
Qui-Gon had put Obi-Wan in a healing trance and the boy lay unconscious for the entire trip. Now as he allowed Siri to land the vessel, he went to the back of the ship to awaken his Padawan.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, "We're home, at the Temple."  
  
The boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust them to the light. His eyes focused on Qui-Gon, "Master," he murmured, his voice still sounded weak, but it was much better than it was at the hangar on I'Balliap. "I didn't mean to go in the wrong lift tube. I thought the other one was broken," he explained.  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon asked unsure why the boy, after all he'd gone through, was concerned about the malfunctioning lift tube.  
  
"Master Windu was angry with me for going in the broken lift. He threatened to send me back to Agri-corps. Will he still do that now that you said that you will take me back as your apprentice?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled slightly at the boy's query, but quickly calmed him as he sensed the fear and sadness the boy was experiencing. "No, Obi-Wan. Xanatos caused the lift tube to malfunction; he also caused the explosion outside of your room, and poisoned you while you were unconscious after the fire. He wanted to kill you. This was his way of seeking revenge on me. Nevertheless, this is not the time to discuss that. We have to get you back to the healers."  
  
"Can't we just go to our apartment, I feel much better," Obi-Wan inquired.  
  
"I don't blame you for not wanting to go back to the healers, but you must let them take care of you. Now come on, Padawan, they're expecting us."  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan nodded, as Qui-Gon helped him into a sitting position.  
  
*******************  
  
Obi-Wan allowed his Master to help him off the ship. He was grateful that Qui-Gon had wanted him all along. He could not imagine training with any other Master. Qui-Gon Jinn was always the only Master that he had ever wanted. Siri Tachi trailed down the exit ramp behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He wondered why she had been with Qui-Gon, but he was sure that Qui-Gon would tell him when he got the chance.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up toward the entrance of the Temple, surprised to see all of his friends, all twelve members of the Council, as well as several Knights and Padawans that he did not know standing outside of the Temple.  
  
Bant smiled at him and he could see tears streaming down her cheeks. It almost reminded him of the water that slid down her face after swimming in the lakes. He wondered why she was crying. Beside her were his other two closest friends who looked almost on the verge of tears themselves. "Padawan Kenobi," Master Yoda was the first to speak, "Good to see you, it is."  
  
"We are glad that you didn't really die," Master Adi Gallia told him, and then went to speak with her Padawan. Next Bant, Reeft, and Garen rushed up to him. Obi-Wan almost fell backward when the Mon Calamarian girl lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. "They told us you were dead. I'm so sorry for what I said to you. And for not believing you when you let everyone know that you didn't go into the malfunctioning lift tube intentionally."  
  
Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his friend, "It's ok, and I don't even remember what we were arguing about. It's not like we haven't fought before," he assured her.  
  
"But you never died after a fight before either," Bant sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not dead Bant; I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, except to the healers, according to Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan assured her.  
  
"Yes, and I think we should get to the healers Padawan, before you manage to get yourself injured again," Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
Bant took the hint and released her hold on Obi-Wan. He smiled at her trying again to reassure her that he was fine. He nodded to Reeft and Garen as Qui-Gon led him into the Temple.  
  
Obi-Wan had never expected that so many people would greet him, after he was thought dead. He knew that this was a memory that he would never forget. He would carry it with him in his heart, until the day that he really died, and became one with the Force.  
  
The End 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Star Wars characters, and the Star Wars universe that I borrow them from belong to George Lucas. The story belongs to me. You can use my story on your site if you want, just let me know first.  
  
Title: The Death Of Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Characters: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, more.  
  
Spoilers: For JA # 1,5,6,and possibly 7.  
  
Timeline: Obi-Wan is 13. Takes place after returning from Melida/Dann.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: AU where some of the events of JA #'s 1-8 are very different. Someone is trying to kill Obi-Wan. Can Qui-Gon and Mace find out who it is before he succeeds?  
  
Author: Peggy Schultz  
  
Email: masterobiwankenobi@msn.com  
  
Website: http://obiwan.g3z.com/index.html  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death Of Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Prologue  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi walked slowly to the apartment that he shared with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The apartment that he would only be staying in until his probation, for leaving the Jedi order on Melida/Dann, was over.  
  
He was sure that after his betrayal of Qui-Gon that the Jedi Master would not take him back as his apprentice. Qui-Gon had not looked pleased that the council had said that Obi-Wan would live in the apartment with him, and be left under his care until the probation was over. That was why Obi-Wan walked so slowly to the apartment.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon barely spoke since they returned to the temple. In the morning before Obi-Wan had left to go to his classes, the only thing his former master had said to him was that he expected him to return immediately after his classes were over.  
  
Classes had been difficult for Obi-Wan, because by now the entire temple had heard about his betrayal of his master. The other students stared and whispered about him behind his back. Only his three closest friends seemed not gossip about him, but when they sat together in the few classes that they shared together, there seemed to be some sort of rift slowly building between them. They no longer knew how to act towards him, and he guessed that they wondered if he would betray them as he had his master.  
  
Obi-Wan reached the door to his and Qui-Gon's apartment, and stared at the door momentarily before keying the door open. He was surprised to see Master Mace Windu sitting on the couch with a data pad in his hand.  
  
"Hello Master Windu," Obi-Wan said as politely as he could.  
  
"Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon had to leave to go on a mission while you were in class. The people of Schumson requested that he did not bring anyone under the age of eighteen. He asked me to check in with you to make sure that you're doing your schoolwork, and not getting into any trouble while he is gone," Obi-Wan winced at Mace's last comment.  
  
"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly.  
  
"I trust that you have school work to catch up on after you were away from the temple?" Mace said.  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said, and started to walk towards his room.  
  
"Obi-Wan wait," Mace said, and the boy turned around to again face him, "I won't be able to be here with you all the time, so I expect you to be on time to your classes, go to the cafeteria for meals when you are supposed to, and then report back here to your apartment unless you are given permission by a council member to be somewhere else until Qui-Gon returns."  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"And Obi-Wan I doubt that I need to remind you that you are on probation, and it is most important for you to follow these rules that we have set forth. If you need anything or have any questions don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Yes Master Windu," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Qui-Gon should return in no longer than a week, you may go and do your class work now."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, turned away from Mace, entered his room and sat at his desk. He was sure that he would not be able to handle a week of everyone looking down at him for a mistake that he should not have made. But at the same time he was glad that he didn't have to see the hurt in Qui- Gon's eyes every time that the Jedi Master looked at him.  
  
* ***** * ***** *  
  
Silently a hooded man stood in the dark shadows in the corner of the hallway, his black cloak further concealing his presence from the boy that he watched walking down the hall towards the apartment that he shared with Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
The hooded man smiled as Obi-Wan Kenobi hesitated outside of the door of the apartment. Master Mace Windu was about to inform the boy that Master Qui-Gon had to leave to go on a mission without him. And now the boy would not be under Qui-Gon's supervision, giving him the perfect chance to put his plans of revenge into action.  
  
Still smiling the hooded man watched as the boy finally entered the apartment. The man let out a quiet chuckle as he thought of his plan to let Qui-Gon watch his precious padawan die.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 1 Lift Tube Malfunctions

Chapter One  
  
Lift Tube Malfunctions  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up to the sound of the persistent beeping of someone ringing the door chime. Obi-Wan slowly got off the sleep couch and made his way to the door.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Bant Eerin said after the door slid open, "you are going to be late for classes, what are you doing?"  
  
"I fell asleep before I could set the alarm to wake me," he said turning to look at the clock in the sitting area.  
  
"Well I came to see if you wanted to walk with me to the cafeteria for first meal."  
  
"I am going to have to meet you for mid day meal. I am going to have just enough time to get ready and get to class."  
  
"Obi-Wan, you didn't come to last meal yesterday, you shouldn't skip first meal today too."  
  
"I don't have a choice, Bant, I'm on probation, and I can't be late to class. I'm not going to do anything to screw up my probation. I'll meet you in the cafeteria for mid day meal I promise."  
  
"Alright," Bant sighed, "I'll meet you in the cafeteria for mid meal then."  
  
"I'll be there," Obi-Wan told his friend, before she turned and walked away from his apartment.  
  
As he walked towards the fresher he was relieved that he still had friends that would still talk to him.  
  
* *** * *** * *** *  
  
"Look it's Oafy-Wan, the greatest Jedi that ever lived. Tell us Oafy, what's it like to be the only Jedi to turn his back on the Jedi and be aloud back, with nothing but a slap on the hand?" Bruck Chun demanded as he pushed Obi-Wan slightly, after they entered the sparring room.  
  
"That's not what happened," Obi-Wan disagreed..  
  
"Really then why did Qui-Gon Jinn request to be given a mission alone. He won't take you back, and no other Master will want you either. You are not even worthy of sitting in this class room with all of us, who actually want to be Jedi, and who don't take our training for granted," Bruck taunted.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at the white haired boy, and was about to speak when the teacher entered the room. Throughout the remainder of the class Obi-Wan had tried to ignore Bruck's words, but every thing the bully had said were things that Obi-Wan had thought about already. Hearing Bruck say it, somehow, made it seem even more likely though. Did Qui-Gon really leave because he couldn't bear to watch over Obi-Wan while the council decided what to do with him? Qui-Gon hadn't really wanted to take him as his apprentice in the beginning. Obi-Wan had worked really hard to prove himself him, and then threw it all away for kids that he thought that he could help.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't wait for this class to be over with so he could meet his friends in the cafeteria for mid meal. He needed his friends right now, and was very hungry, he thought as his stomach growled with agreement.  
  
* ***** * ***** *  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn entered the guest room of the palace of Schumson and sat down on the sleep couch. He was tired and glad that the negotiations were finally finished for the day. The negotiations had consisted of many headache-inducing arguments, between the small planet's leaders, and secondary officials. Although it was only his first day at the negotiations, he had to stop two very intense arguments that had nearly turned physical. If he would have been aloud to bring Obi-Wan with him it would have been a great learning experience for the boy.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed as he thought about the boy. He had been angry at first when the council had told him that Obi-Wan could not go along with him on the mission, until Mace explained to him that the King of Schumson requested that no Jedi under the age of eighteen be sent to the planet, and that they had personally requested Qui-Gon, because the leader of another near by World had suggested that, they ask for Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon was also worried about the boy, because he had not been given the chance to say goodbye before he left, since Obi-Wan was in classes. When he had first brought Obi-Wan back from Melida/Dann he had been angry and hurt over what he then had thought of as the boy's betrayal of him.  
  
During his flight to Schumson, Qui-Gon had realized that he was comparing Obi-Wan to Xanatos, his padawan before Obi-Wan. What Xanatos did he did out of a darkness inside of him; and what Obi-Wan did, he did because he thought he was helping some kids in need of help. Qui-Gon did agree that Obi-Wan should be punished for what he had done, but he also knew that he had been entirely too hard on him; especially since the boy had to deal with the fact that the ones he had been willing to give up his Jedi training for had turned on him, and a good friend of the boys had died in front of him. He now realized that he had barely said anything to Obi-Wan since they returned from Melida/Dann, and when he had spoken to him he had just informed him of what he was and was not aloud to do. He regretted not being able to say goodbye to the boy, and not talking with him about what had happened before he left.  
  
Qui-Gon decided that he would have to have a talk with the boy as soon as he returned to the temple, and explain to him what he had done wrong and why it was wrong. He knew that there was no doubt in his mind that Obi-Wan Kenobi would be his padawan again after the probationary period was over.  
  
With a yawn, Qui-Gon took off his boots, and prepared to go to sleep.  
  
* ***** * ***** *  
  
Qui-Gon woke up in the middle of the night to a persistent beeping sound. After looking around, he noticed that the communications device on the small table near the sleep couch was the source of the noise. After examining the device, which was different from the comm units that he was accustomed to, he, found what he assumed was the activation switch, and pushed it.  
  
On the small monitor screen Qui-Gon saw the image of the inside of a lift tube. He wondered why he was seeing it when the doors suddenly slid open and Obi-Wan entered the lift. Qui-Gon noted that the boy looked upset about something, as he watched Obi-Wan type in his destination as the cafeteria.  
  
The lift began to move, as Obi-Wan leaned against the very back wall of the lift tube, he leaned the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Qui-Gon wondered what was wrong with the boy, when suddenly the lift tube came to a screeching halt, sending Obi-Wan crashing hard to his knees with a grunt.  
  
Suddenly the lift tube began to move upwards in the opposite direction of the cafeteria faster than it was designed to move. Then the lift suddenly began to go down again without a pause, sending it's only passenger flying to the roof of the lift tube. Qui-Gon heard the boy let out a painful cry, as his left side crashed into the ceiling. Obi-Wan cradled his left arm with his right arm, as the lift fell down faster and faster.  
  
Qui-Gon feared that the lift would crash at the bottom of the temple, when it suddenly changed direction again. Again he watched his padawan crash to the floor. The boy was being thrown around like a child's toy. As the lift continued to rise Obi-Wan laid still on his back. He seemed to be taking ragged breaths, and made no attempt to move, although Qui-Gon doubted that he would be able to move. After a few minutes of quickly rising the lift suddenly stopped, and this time all but emergency lighting in the lift went off, as Obi-Wan was again thrown back to the floor. Qui- Gon let out his breath, realizing that someone must of discovered the malfunction and cut power to the lift. Obi-Wan, who had landed hard face down on the floor turned his head to the side; as he did Qui-Gon could see that the boys mouth, nose, and chin were covered in blood that poured out of his nose, and pulled in a puddle on the floor of the lift. Obi-Wan seemed to fight to stay conscious, and Qui-Gon assumed that the boy had a concussion.  
  
As Obi-Wan laid still, Qui-Gon heard a loud screeching noise that sounded like metal breaking, and the lift began to rock jarring the boy's injured body. Then with one final screech the lift began to fall faster than Qui- Gon would have thought it was capable of moving. Qui-Gon watched in horror as the lift plummeted down towards the bottom level where he knew that the lift would crash.  
  
The monitor screen went back to a blank screen. Releasing the breath that he was unaware that he had been holding Qui-Gon tried to calm down, after what he assumed must have been a dream, but found it very difficult.  
  
* *** * *** *  
  
"So Cam what is wrong with the lift tube?" Master Mace Windu asked the temples head mechanic as they walked down the hall towards one of the lift tubes together.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly why, but I noticed that it seemed a little sluggish so I decided to have a look at it. That's when I noticed that some of the repulsor relays near the top level were damaged, and in need of replacement. So I put up signs on all the lift entrances so no one would use the lifts." Cam explained as they walked.  
  
Mace was heading to the other lift tube after a practice sparring match with one of the padawans whose master was unable to spar with the boy today. And Cam was on his way to check out the control panels on this levels lift tubes.  
  
"How long do you think it will take before the lift tube will be operational again?"  
  
"If that is the only problem, I should have it operational by tomorrow morning. I'm checking all of the control panels to make sure that they are working properly," The tall Twi'lek said, as they turned a corner near the lift tubes, in time to see the back of someone entering the malfunctioning lift tube.  
  
"Stop, don't go in there!" Cam yelled and started to quickly walk towards the lift. Mace quickened his pace and followed the mechanic.  
  
"I don't think he heard you," Mace said, as they started to run.  
  
"There shouldn't be any problems with it as long as he doesn't go to the top levels," Cam said.  
  
"Judging by his height, I'd guess that it was a student that was leaving one of the sparring rooms. He should be going to the cafeteria for mid meal."  
  
"Good that's only two levels down. The lift should be fine for two-" Cam stopped mid sentence as they reached the lift tube and he noticed that the level indicator showed the lift stopped between the second and third levels. Suddenly the lift raised up two the twenty-second level, at a fast rate of speed, then the lift suddenly started to go down faster than usual speed. Cam thought that the lift tube was going to crash to the bottom, but the lift suddenly stopped on the first level, and then started to rise quickly upwards again. The lift was moving a lot faster than it was designed too.  
  
"What is that kid doing?" Mace asked.  
  
"I don't think the kid is doing it. The lift tubes were not designed to move that quickly. It didn't pause for fifteen seconds between levels like it should have, and it-changed directions too quick. That kid is getting thrown around in there I'm sure."  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Mace asked.  
  
"I'll have to cut power to the lift systems. If the lift reaches the top level . . ." Cam trailed off and quickly took his comlink out of his utility belt. "Lynnette, this is Cam."  
  
"Lynnette," the voice of the female mechanic who was in the control room replied.  
  
"Lynnette, I need you to cut all power to the lift tubes authorization code A42LZ9Z. Do it now!" Cam ordered as he and Mace watched the indicator that told them that the lift would reach the top level in under a minute and then fall hundreds of feet to the bottom. Cam knew that a crash from that distance would instantly kill anyone inside the lift tube.  
  
Mace stood looking up at the level indicator, helplessly watching the lift rise closer to the top level.  
  
"The computer is not accepting your code. Is it A42LZ9Z?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've tried that code three times and I even tried my own code," the girl said.  
  
"Lynette use my code, this is Mace Windu. The code is CJC94B5."  
  
"Got it," Lynette's voice said, "it worked!"  
  
Mace and Cam waited anxiously for the lift to stop. When it finally did it was just before the top level. Mace let out a sigh of relief that was immediately dashed by Cams next words.  
  
"We have to get someone up there before the lift falls and it crashes to the ground level."  
  
"I'll contact Yoda, the council is meeting in the council room soon, and hopefully some of the council members are already there." Mace said reaching for his comlink.  
  
After explaining the situation to Yoda, the little green Master told Mace that he and the six council members that were in the council room would check out the situation.  
  
"I'm going to use the stairs to get up there," Mace said as he turned towards the staircase, at the far end of the corridor, and then quickly ran towards the staircase, with Cam following closely behind.  
  
*** * *** * ***  
  
"I just can't believe he would do this to us too," Garen Muln said as he, Reeft and Bant waited impatiently for Obi-Wan to show up in the cafeteria.  
  
"Something must have happened if he's not here," Bant defended their friend.  
  
"Why?" Garen argued, "because he promised to meet you here? What about the promise that he made to Master Qui-Gon, and what about the promise that he had made to the Jedi order? He broke those promises, why shouldn't he brake another promise?"  
  
Bant starred at her friend unable to believe that he had said that about Obi-Wan. "Garen, how could you say that? We don't know what the circumstances were that caused Obi-Wan to decide to leave the Jedi order."  
  
"Does it matter, he betrayed the Jedi order that he had trained his entire life for, and now that he changed his mind they are probably going to send him back to the Agri Corps. Even Qui-Gon won't take him back. I heard that he left to go on the mission without Obi-Wan by request."  
  
"Can they really send him back there?" Bant asked her surprise was evident on her face.  
  
"I hope not," Reeft said in between bites of his lunch, "I think that Obi- Wan had a good reason for doing what he did, and even if he didn't, he is still my friend, and I will miss him if he has to leave again."  
  
"Bant," Siri Tachi said walking up to their table, "Obi-Wan went on a mission with Master Qui-Gon Jinn right?"  
  
"No. We're actually waiting for him now," Bant answered, "why is something wrong?"  
  
"My master told me that there is a student stuck in a malfunctioning lift tube, and said that she just wanted to make sure that I was not on the lift," Siri told them. "I was just trying to determine who it might be, from the students that are not here in the cafeteria and are not away from the temple on missions, or other reasons. There are only two students not accounted for: Aalto and Obi-Wan."  
  
"Is it serious?" Bant asked.  
  
"It must be for my master to contact me over our bond. She sounded frantic at first, and then very relieved when I told her I was in the cafeteria."  
  
"Look there's Aalto," Reeft said pointing at the entranceway where the young initiate had just entered.  
  
Bant quickly stood up, followed by Reeft, and Garen. The three friends and Siri hurried out of the cafeteria. As they reached the lift tubes they noticed that neither of the lifts were operational.  
  
"Bant try contacting Obi-Wan on your comlink," Siri suggested.  
  
Bant nodded, and pulled her comlink out of the utility belt around her waist. "Obi-Wan are you there? Obi-Wan this is Bant can you hear me? After waiting a few minutes she tried again, but still got no reply.  
  
"He's not answering," Bant said, "there has to be something wrong if he's not answering," Bant said fearfully.  
  
"We need to go and look for him," Garen said.  
  
"He could bespeaking with one of the teachers, the sparring instructor maybe," Reeft said.  
  
"No, I saw Master Casilla leaving the sparring area with Master Yoda. They both got into the same lift together." Siri said.  
  
"I'm going to look for him," Garen said.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Bant said.  
  
"If he was on his way to meet us in the cafeteria and he was last in the sparring rooms he should be between the fourth and second levels," Siri told them.  
  
"Lets go we can take the stairs, Garen said and started to run down the hall towards the staircase at the far end of the hallway. Sir, Bant, and Reeft ran after him.  
  
After checking the third and second levels they found no indication of where the lift had gotten stuck at.  
  
"What if the malfunction wasn't that the lift had gotten stuck between levels, but that it had crashed?" Reeft asked.  
  
"It could be a malfunction that the doors are simply jammed and Obi-Wan is stuck," Garen said.  
  
Siri then suggested that they could check the healer's wing to make sure that the boy was not hurt. And they quickly ran up the ten flights of stairs to the fourteenth level where the healer's wing was located.  
  
"Sure now the lifts are running," Garen commented as they neared the lift tubes, and could hear the whir of the lift tube moving downwards.  
  
"The lift is going down," Bant commented.  
  
"It looks like they got it unstuck," Reeft commented.  
  
"No, only this lift has the power restored, the other lift is still non- operational," Siri observed, as the lift tube came to a halt on the sixth level.  
  
"It's stopped," Garen said, as the doors slid open.  
  
Masters Mace Windu, and Ki-Adi Mundi exited the lift followed by Plo Koon who carried an unconscious Obi-Wan Kenobi cradled in his arms.  
  
Bant gasped as she saw her unconscious friend. Healers quickly rushed out of the doors to the healer's wing with a stretcher. The four masters rushed passed the three initiates and padawan to meet the healers, who then quickly put the limp boy onto the stretcher and then took him into the healer's wing through the sliding glass doors.  
  
A few minutes later Master Yoda, and Adi Gallia came out of the lift tube. They stopped in front of the students.  
  
"Back to the cafeteria you should go, or late for your next class you will be," Yoda told them.  
  
"You can visit with Obi-Wan later. "He will be with the healer's for a while anyway," Adi said trying to look reassuring, before she and Yoda turned to walk towards the glass doors. 


	4. Chapter 2 The Healer's Wing

Chapter Two  
  
The Healer's Wing  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi felt pain, and could hear voices speaking near by as he began to reclaim consciousness. His head was throbbing as he tried to concentrate on the voices.  
  
" . . . concussion, two cracked ribs, a broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, a hyper extended knee, numerous bruises, and he is malnourished, " a voice that Obi-Wan recognized as healer Wealy said.  
  
"Will he make a full recovery?" another female voice asked, he was not certain, however, whom that voice belonged to.  
  
"Yes, he will fully recover from all of his injuries. He will be in some pain for a few days, and will need to use a cane to walk with for the first three to four days after he is released from here. He also should not participate in any rigorous physical activities like sparring or katas for about three days after he is released to give his knee a chance to heal properly."  
  
"And when will he be released?" the unmistakable voice of Master Mace Windu asked.  
  
"I would like to keep him over night for observations, I think if he does not develop any complications, that he can go back to his apartment tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Very good, may we speak with him now?" Mace asked.  
  
"As soon as he fully regains consciousness," healer Wealy said.  
  
"I'm awake," Obi-Wan said, his voice sounding weak from disuse, as he slowly opened his eyes, and winced at the light in the healers room.  
  
"Obi-Wan, how do you feel?" the female voice asked again. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he was able to recognize the woman as Master Adi Gallia.  
  
"Like I was run over by a speeder," Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"You got banged up quite a bit in the lift tube," healer Wealy said.  
  
"Yes, you were very lucky that Cam and Master Windu were walking down the corridor and saw you enter the malfunctioning lift," Adi said.  
  
"Why did you enter the malfunctioning lift tube? You had to have walked right past the operational lift tube?" Mace asked. And for the first time since regaining consciousness Obi-Wan thought that he saw disappointment in both of the council members eyes.  
  
"No," the young teenager said. "The one closest to my sparring room was the one with the malfunction. I saw the sign on it that said out of order so I used the other lift tube instead. Obi-Wan could feel the lure of unconsciousness beckoning him sleep more, and fought to keep his eyes opened.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan," Adi said sounding calmer, and somehow less stern than Mace had, "we talked to all the other students from your sparring class and they all told us that the lift you used was the one that had the out of order sign on it. Your sparring instructor and Master Yoda rode in the other lift tube because of the sign posted on the lift that you rode in."  
  
"Obi-Wan, I need you to tell us the truth, if you lie to us you will only get yourself into more trouble than you already are. And I doubt that I need to remind you again that you are on probation."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide because of the man's accusations.  
  
"Obi-Wan, please tell us the real reason. We really don't want to have to send you back to the Agricultural Corps," Adi said.  
  
"I did, I told you the truth. I saw the out of order sign on the other lift tube, so I walked down to the other lift tube and there was no sign on it so I entered my destination to go to the cafeteria, and then it went crazy. I'm not lying. If I knew that the lift was malfunctioning I would have taken the stairs instead."  
  
"Obi-Wan," Mace began, but Obi-Wan's temper took control over him, and he cut the master off.  
  
"I told you the real reason, Master Windu, but you don't want to believe me! And I already know that you're going to send me away. Master Qui-Gon will never take me back as his apprentice, and I am too old to stay here now. So since you don't want to believe me Master, maybe you should just arrange for me to leave tomorr-"  
  
"That is enough Obi-Wan!" Adi raised her voice for the first time since the young teen woke up, "your fate has not yet been decided, and you should not jump to conclusions," she then turned to Master Windu. "Mace, the boy has told us his reasons and is obviously standing by them. We need to concentrate now on finding out if what he says is true, and Obi-Wan needs to rest."  
  
"Ok," Mace agreed, and then turned to look at Obi-Wan. "I'll be back later, and I'll let you know what we find out," the master then turned and left the room without another word.  
  
"Obi-Wan you get some rest and later when you wake again, perhaps healer Wealy will let your friends come and visit you. They were all very worried about you," Adi said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded feeling even more certain, after the way that he had just raised his voice to a master that he would be sent away from the temple for good this time.  
  
"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" healer Wealy asked.  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
"Well Obi-Wan, you've been a patient of mine on a few occasions, and I've never known you to lie before. You were always very honest in your dislike of the healer's wing, and I'm sure you were telling the truth when you complained constantly that you wanted to leave," Wealy smiled, "but I do have a feeling that I will be seeing you a lot more in the future. Now sleep," the healer said. She put her hand on the boy's forehead and gave him a force suggestion to sleep. Obi-Wan immediately fell into a peaceful, and dreamless sleep.  
  
* *** * *** *  
  
Qui-Gon sat silently in the Schumson conference room partially listening to the negotiations taking place around him. He could not get the image of his battered and unconscious padawan out of his mind though.  
  
The Jedi Master wondered why he would dream about the boy? Maybe because he was afraid that the council won't let Obi-Wan become a Jedi again, he guessed.  
  
"Master Jinn," a senator sitting next to him said, "are you going to stay here?"  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon asked looking up at the senator from the Eastern quadrant of Schumson, Senator Pencile.  
  
Senator Pencile sat back down beside the Jedi Master, and sighed. "It is our lunch break. You seem distracted, is there anything wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing really," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"You know my people have a saying: When you are bothered by something, talking to someone, even a stranger may help. Tell me Master Jedi, what troubles you and perhaps just speaking of it will help ease you troubles."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed knowing that it could not do any harm to tell the man about his dream, so he told the senator of his dream the night before.  
  
"You obviously care a great deal about this padawan of yours, if a mere dream could upset you so much. Is he your son?"  
  
"No," Qui-Gon said. "He is a boy that I had chosen as my padawan learner. So I can teach him to be a great Knight one day."  
  
"Aw," Senator Pencile nodded, "but I can tell that he is much more than a mere student to you in your heart, or the dream would not bother you quite this much."  
  
"Yeah, I guess he is," Qui-Gon said, suddenly realizing the reason why what Obi-Wan had did on Melida/Dann, and despite the boys good intentions and that he had believed the force had guided him to do it, that the reason he was so upset was because he did really care for the boy. In such a short time Obi-Wan had claimed Qui-Gon's heart, and Qui-Gon had been too blind to realize it.  
  
"Why don't we go and get some food Master Jinn, and perhaps later after the negotiations end for the day, you can contact your padawan and make sure that he is ok." Qui-Gon nodded and then went out of the conference room with the senator to eat, although he knew until he spoke with Obi-Wan he would not have much of an appetite.  
  
* *** * *** *  
  
"Obi-Wan are you alright?" Bant asked her friend as she entered the recovery room where Obi-Wan laid on a sleep couch. Garen, and Reeft followed Bant into the room.  
  
"Yes I'm ok Bant. Just a couple bumps and bruises," Obi-Wan smiled trying to relieve the worried expressions from his friends faces.  
  
"This is not funny Obi-Wan," Garen said. "You had us all scared. And there are rumors that they are expelling you from the Jedi order over this."  
  
"How could you ride in a lift that was out of order? You nearly got yourself killed, and if there would have been any one from maintenance working in the lift tube shafts they could have been hurt or even killed also," Bant asked.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, "not you too."  
  
"Do you have a death wish or something? And what do you mean 'you too'?"  
  
"I mean that you are just like Master Windu. Actually you are worse, at least Master Windu gave me a chance to explain what happened before refusing to believe me because of Melida/Dann. And maybe I do have a death wish, I know I no longer have any friends or a master, and soon I won't even have the Jedi order."  
  
"Obi-Wan," Bant said.  
  
"No, I just want to be left alone. When they ship me off to the Agri Corps for good this time, don't even bother to come and say goodbye to me."  
  
"Obi-Wan don't say that. If you-" Bant began.  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan yelled cutting her off, his voice radiated outside of the room and down the hallway. "I want to be left alone. Just get out, and leave me alone!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, calm down we just-" Reeft said.  
  
"What is going on?" Adi Gallia asked entering the room.  
  
"I want them to leave," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Master Adi, we didn't want to upset him we just," Bant broke off as she looked at Obi-Wan's hurt filled eyes.  
  
"I think you should go now, and give him a chance to calm down. It can't be good for him to get up set like this."  
  
Reluctantly the three initiates left the room, each looking back at their friend before they exited.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Adi said, "are you alright?"  
  
The boy nodded, but he could no longer hold back the tears as a droplet of moisture slid down his cheek.  
  
Adi sat down beside Obi-Wan, "What is wrong Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan turned his head, if he could not even hide his emotions, how did he ever think that he would one day be a great Jedi Knight. "Obi-Wan please tell me what is wrong. I would like to help you," the councilwoman said. "Tell me what has upset you, and I promise that I will do my best to help in what ever way that I can."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt Master Qui-Gon. I'm so sorry, please let me talk to Qui-Gon before you send me away. I need to tell him that I'm sorry and that-"  
  
"Hold on a minute Obi-Wan. Who told you that you were going to be sent away?"  
  
"No, one believes me. Even Bant thinks I got into the lift tube purposely knowing it was malfunctioning. They are going to send me back to the Agri Corps."  
  
"Obi-Wan the council has not decided to send you away. And I for one believe that you did not know that the lift was malfunctioning. You are on probation; you have not been expelled from being a Jedi. And When Qui-Gon returns from his mission in a few days you can tell him what you just told me. Now I want you to rest, you have had a terrible accident and getting yourself so upset is not going to help. I'll check in on you later." Adi gently touched the boy's forehead and gave him a force suggestion to sleep, since she guessed he would not easily fall a sleep on his own. Obi-Wan immediately fell asleep. Adi sat and watched the boy sleep a few minutes, wondering if Qui-Gon would be able to help the child to ease his tormented mind.  
  
* *** * *** *  
  
Qui-Gon entered his guest room with a yawn after a long boring day of negotiations. Qui-Gon had tried to contact Obi-Wan and find out if the boy was all right after dinner break. When he contacted the temple and asked to speak with Obi-Wan, he was informed that Master Adi Gallia was speaking with him. Qui-Gon was very relieved, assuming that since he was speaking with Adi that Obi-Wan was ok. Adi was probably talking to him about his class work, since Mace and Adi had both agreed to look in on the boy while Qui-Gon was away.  
  
After his worry over Obi-Wan had been set at ease he was able to concentrate on the negotiations, which had not had any out of hand, disagreements. The day was very long though and Qui-Gon was eager to get some sleep.  
  
After using the fresher and changing his clothes Qui-Gon laid down on the sleep couch and immediately began to drift asleep with the dim light of Schumson's two moons shining through the window.  
  
After what seemed like mere minutes of sleep Qui-Gon again woke to the same beeping sound as the night before and looked at the screen on the nearby monitor. Again after he pushed a button on the keypad the screen came to life with the image of Obi-Wan lying on a sleep couch in one of the recovery rooms in the healer's wing.  
  
His nose was obviously bruised, possibly broken, and his bottom lip was swollen. Any other injuries were hidden beneath the blanket that covered him. Obi-Wan stared out the window across the room at the Coruscant traffic that flew past the window constantly. He looked bored. Qui-Gon smiled remembering Healer Wealy telling him about all the times that the boy had argued with her to get out of the wing, when he had escorted Obi-Wan to the healer's for a routine check up after they returned to the temple from Melida/Dann. Healer Wealy had teased the boy that it was the first time that he went to see her without a complaint.  
  
Suddenly Obi-Wan turned his head towards the door way, seconds before a loud explosion from outside the room sent the boy flying off the sleep couch and crashing onto the floor, as pieces of burning debris showered into the room through the door that had been blown away.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly, and carefully began to get up as alarms began to ring. As Qui-Gon watched the boy, he noticed that Obi-Wan was limping, and held his left arm still against his chest. His padawan looked around the room in an attempt to assess the situation; and Qui-Gon did not need to see the grim look on his face to know that the situation was bad.  
  
Flames were already raging inside the doorway. Small areas of the room had also began to burn do to the burning debris, and the fire retardant systems did not activate like they should have. Qui-Gon's heart began to race as he watched the fire rage and his padawan begin to cough. Each cough seemed to give the boy some pain, and Qui-Gon wondered if the boy had also had broken some ribs.  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the room frantically, still coughing, as the flames became visible through the monitor seconds before the screen erupted in static. The fire had gotten to the camera, leaving Qui-Gon to wonder if the flames had also gotten to his young padawan learner?  
  
* *** * *** *  
  
"Did you get every one out?" Mace Windu asked Healer Marroil as he stood watching the other Jedi trying to put out the fire that raged at the far end of the healer's wing.  
  
"No. The explosion happened right outside of Obi-Wan Kenobi's room. There is no way to get him out until they get the fire out."  
  
"What about the ventilation shafts?" Siri Tachi suggested as she walked up behind them.  
  
Mace looked at the young girl then at the healer beside him.  
  
"Padawan Tachi, you should not be here," Healer Marroil said.  
  
"Hold on a minute," Mace said. "Where is the closest ventilation shaft to get to Obi-Wan's recovery room?"  
  
"The closest room that is not still burning is in the surgical area in surgical room 1a, but I'm afraid you are too large to fit into a ventilation shaft. Perhaps-"  
  
"I can fit," Siri suggested.  
  
"No, we'll find another way," Mace said.  
  
"Please Master Windu, I can help him. I've gone into the shafts before, and you'll waste too much time trying to find someone who can get into the shaft, and get through it quickly."  
  
"That's very brave of you padawan, but it's not safe for a girl your age to-"  
  
"I know," Siri again cut the healer off, "and I'm willing to take that risk. Please Master Windu I can do this." Siri pleaded.  
  
"Very well, but you must take a breath mask with you so that you are able to breath. The shafts are full of smoke."  
  
"Yes Master Windu," Siri said and ran quickly down the hall towards a storage cabinet to get a breath mask, before she ran into the surgical area, followed by Mace and Marroil.  
  
* *** * *** *  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the room frantically for a way out of the fiery room. In a few minutes the fire would engulf the entire room, and he was quickly running out of a clear area to stand. He could not jump out of the window he knew he could not survive a fall that far. And he could not risk running through the flames to get to the doorway because he had already used the force, and had determined that the flames would burn him too severely to make it up the hallway where there was no fire.  
  
Suddenly he remembered a conversation that he had overheard between Siri and Bruck Chun a few years ago about the two of them using the ventilation shafts to sneak out of their rooms in the crèche and go to the gardens.  
  
Looking around Obi-Wan saw the grating that covered the ventilation shaft, in a section of the room that had already begun to burn. Having no other choice, he called on the force to remove the grating and then let the grating drop to the floor.  
  
Obi-Wan who had been holding his breath, opened his mouth, took a breath of air, and immediately began to cough. He quickly took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself as best he could for what he was about to do. Then he started to run as quickly as he could with his injured knee, through the flames, and leapt up to the ventilation shaft opening.  
  
"Sith," Obi-Wan muttered as he felt his entire body screaming in agony as he pulled himself through the opening of the shaft. After using his right hand to pat out the flames on his legs, he started to crawl through the shaft slowly. He tried to ignore the protests that his body screamed at him with each movement he made.  
  
It felt as if he had been crawling for hours, although he knew that it had only been minutes. With each agonizing movement, he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. Because of the smoke he found it very hard to see where he was going, and he could not keep holding his breath. He felt lightheaded, and had to force himself to go forward, and not give in to the darkness that was calling to him.  
  
Obi-Wan knew that if he lost consciousness he would die of smoke inhalation because no one knew that he was in the shaft. After a few more minutes of crawling his fatigue finally overtook him and he fell into the abyss of unconsciousness once again.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	5. Chapter 3 An Eye For An Eye

Chapter Three  
  
An Eye For An Eye  
  
  
  
Again Qui-Gon woke up to the sound of the beeping of the comm unit. Fearfully Qui-Gon pressed the activation switch, he was worried about what he would see this time. An unfamiliar female face appeared on the screen. The young woman was a Schumson.  
  
" Are you Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn? " She asked.  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" You are receiving a transmission from a Master Mace Windu. He says it is urgent. Should I put the transmission through? "  
  
" Yes please, " Qui-Gon said, suddenly fearing that he was about to receive some bad news.  
  
The woman nodded her head before her image disappeared and was replace with the image of Mace Windu.  
  
"Qui-Gon, I'm sorry to wake you, but something has happened and I thought that you would want to know, " Mace said.  
  
"It's Obi-Wan isn't it? " Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Mace nodded, "there was a fire last night in the Healer's Wing. Someone had mistakenly dropped a bottle of cleaning solution near the medication storage area that was across the hall from the recovery room that Obi-Wan was in, " Mace explained.  
  
"Why was Obi-Wan in the Healer's wing? " Qui-Gon asked although the felt that the already knew the answer to his own question. He, however, wanted to be certain whether or not he was correct.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon while on his way to mid meal a lift tube that he was in, malfunctioned and he was banged up quite a bit, it was mainly bruises, a few cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a badly bruised knee. Anyway, when the medication and cleaning solution mixed together, it caused an explosion."  
  
"Is Obi-Wan, is he... " Qui-Gon could not get words out of his mouth to finish the question that he had been dreading the answer to most of all.  
  
"No, Qui-Gon, " Mace said realizing what his friend was trying to ask. " He is still alive. We couldn't get the fire out to reach him quick enough. We thought that we would lose him, but your pada-Obi- Wan somehow managed to get to the ventilation shaft despite his injuries, and Padawan Siri Tachi found him. He was very lucky. "  
  
"How serious was he injured? I know you would not contact me unless his injuries were serious. "  
  
The image of Mace on the screen sighed, " Qui-Gon, he suffered first and second degree burns on his legs, and he had inhaled a lot of smoke before Siri found him. He was unconscious when she found him. As we speak the boy is still in the bacta tank and has not regained consciousness yet. "  
  
"Will he be alright? " Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"I'm afraid we won't know for certain until he is removed from the bacta tank. We don't know how badly damaged his lungs were. The Healer's expect that he will make a full recovery though. "  
  
"I will come back immediately, " Qui-Gon told Mace.  
  
"Qui-Gon, that really is not necessary. You should remain on Schumson to finish your mission. There is nothing you can do for the boy now. "  
  
"Mace he is my padawan learner, and I should be there with him when he wakes up. I have a lot that I need to talk about with the boy. "  
  
"And you will get that chance as soon as your mission is over. I will keep you updated on his condition as soon as there are any changes, " Mace assured him.  
  
"Fine," Qui-Gon relented knowing the negotiations should be over in a day or two anyway. " Let me know if there are any problems. "  
  
"I will be sure to do that, don't worry. Mace out. "  
  
Qui-Gon sat on the guest sleep couch feeling relieved that Obi-Wan was ok and would recover. But something in the back of his mind was nagging him to return to the temple and keep his padawan safe. Qui- Gon did not like the feeling at all.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Bant, Reeft, and Garen sat in the new recovery room that Obi-Wan had been put in and watched as their friend laid still on the sleep- couch. His chest rose and fell evenly in time with the machines that were hooked up to him. The three friends remained silent as they watched their friend sleep.  
  
A knock on the door broke the silence in the room. As the door slid open to reveal Siri Tachi slowly entering the room.  
  
" How is the? " the young girl asked.  
  
"He should make a full recovery," Reeft answered quietly as if he were afraid to disturb his sleeping friend.  
  
"Siri," Bant began, "I know that you don't always get along with Obi-Wan, but I, um, I just wanted to thank you for saving his life."  
  
"I couldn't just stand by and let him die. I may not agree with what he had done on Melida/Dann, but he does not deserve this," the girl waved her hand at Obi-Wan. She did not mention that for over a year she had had a crush on Obi-Wan, and really hated to see him laying in the recovery room looking so weak an helpless.  
  
The four students kept a silent vigil over Obi-Wan; none of them were willing to leave his side until later in the evening when the healer's had to force them out of the room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon returned to his guest apartment and sat on the edge of the sleep couch. He had a feeling that there was more to Obi-Wan's injuries than simple accidents, but he did not know what. Qui-Gon hated the idea of this padawan lying alone in the Healer's wing. He felt that he should be with the boy.  
  
A knock on the door brought Qui-Gon out of his thoughts, he then walked the few feet to the door, and opened it.  
  
A young Schumson man stood at the door, " are you Qui-Gon Jinn? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" This message came for you a few minutes ago. It is marked urgent and was sent from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, " the young Schumson man told him, as he held a data pad out to the Jedi master.  
  
" Thank you, " Qui-Gon said as he accepted the data pad from the young man.  
  
" No problem. Have a good evening sir. "  
  
" You too, " Qui-Gon said as the young man turned and walked away. Qui-Gon closed the door behind him and turned the data pad on. He sat down on the sleep couch and began to read the message:  
  
Master Qui-Gon,  
  
It's been a long time since I've seen you. It's a pity that you couldn't he here at the temple while I am visiting. I have met your new apprentice; he seems to be having a bit of bad luck, riding in malfunctioning lift tubes, and getting trapped in fiery rooms do to explosions occurring right outside of his recovery room.  
  
You see though Master; I actually think he is very lucky. He should have died in the lift malfunction and definitely in the fire. There is no need to worry, though; your precious padawan will die. And just like I had to watch you kill my father, I have arranged that you can watch your brat Obi-Wan die as well.  
  
Xanatos  
  
Qui-Gon's heart began to race, as the stared at the signature of is former apprentice. Realizing his padawan was in trouble Qui-Gon reached for the comm unit, but before he could press the activation switch the device began to beep. Qui-Gon hesitated momentarily before he finally pushed the switch and activated it.  
  
Immediately after pushing the switch an image of another recovery room appeared on the screen. Qui-Gon felt helpless as he watched the image of Obi-Wan asleep on the sleep couch. A tube was hooked up to his mouth to give him oxygen while special medication was used intravenously to help to clean out his lungs from too much smoke inhalation. A heart monitor was hooked up to the boy as well, to monitor Obi-Wan's heart beats.  
  
Suddenly from out of the shadows in the corner of the room something moved. To Qui-Gon's horror he realized that it was a person wearing a long black cloak with a hood pulled up to conceal his face. Qui- Gon had no doubts that the man was Xanatos.  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Xanatos walked over to where Obi-Wan was lying, pulled a syringe out of his cloak, and injected the dark green colored contents into Obi-Wan's arm, while Obi-Wan laid on the sleep couch oblivious to what was going on. The man then took a small device out of his cloak and attached it to the back of the heart monitor. The monitor then quit working. And Qui-Gon knew that if the man was indeed Xanatos, then the device would not leave the healer's know that there was a problem. Looking back at Obi-Wan, the man stared at the boy for a few minutes before he ripped the breathing tube out of Obi-Wan's mouth, before he left the boy alone in the room once more.  
  
Qui-Gon immediately cut the transmission and tried to contact the Jedi Temple, but the call would not go through. After trying again to contact the temple Qui-Gon quickly rushed out of the guest apartment and hurried down to the ground level where the communications center was located for the building.  
  
" My comm unit is not working, I must make an urgent transmission, " Qui-Gon said to the first person he saw upon entering the communications center.  
  
" I am sorry sir, but all communications throughout this city and the surrounding areas have all been disabled. There are teams working on the problem as we speak. If you leave your name and apartment number, we can notify you as soon as the problem is fixed."  
  
" That will be too late, " Qui-Gon said, turned around, and quickly left the center.  
  
Qui-Gon hurried back to his apartment, quickly packed his things, and rushed up to the main floor. He then went to the main desk and requested immediate transport to Coruscant.  
  
***  
  
Mace Windu read over the damage report of the Healer's wing fire for the third time. The most damage was sustained in the medication storage area and recovery room 14 a, which was the room that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been in. Everything in the report seemed to indicate that the fire was an accident, but Mace felt as if the force was telling him it was not. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone at his door. He wondered who could be visiting him so late in the evening.  
  
"Master Mace," Cam said, after Mace opened the door. " I'm sorry to disturb you this late at night, but I finished my assessment of the lift tube accident, and it was not an accident. "  
  
"Do you mean it was tampered with?"  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I mean," Cam said, as Mace motioned for Cam to enter his apartment. " Whoever did it was very smart too; they made it appear that it was faulty. But I thought that it seemed like too much of a coincidence that the boy happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time twice in one day, so I checked into everything I could think of. " Cam reached into his cloak and pulled out a small smoke colored device and held it out for Mace to see, " I found this. If I hadn't been looking for it, Master Mace, I would not have found it. The lifts erratic movements were controlled by a remote control linked with this device. Someone outside of the lift tube controlled its movements, and tried to kill the boy. When that failed, I would assume that person then set the fire after making sure the fire suppression systems would malfunction. I still haven't found any evidence that the fire was not an accident though."  
  
" Thank you very much Cam. I will need you to make a full report to the council tomorrow about your findings. "  
  
" I already began to prepare a report. Just let me know when you need me in the council room, " Cam said and left Mace alone in his apartment again.  
  
Mace decided that he should pay Obi-Wan a visit incase anything else happened to the boy, and before he could make a full report to the council and recommend that Obi-Wan be placed under protective care, so the boy would not be left alone. Mace then left his apartment heading towards the Healer's Wing.  
  
As Mace Windu stepped off of the operational lift tube, he noticed a man wearing a black hooded cloak turn into one of the burned rooms at the far end of the corridor. The person who he assumed was a man by their build, disappeared into one of the rooms.  
  
Mace quickly ran towards Obi-Wan's recovery room. As he ran he contacted the temple security, and ordered the temple to be placed on immediate lock down, not allowing anyone to enter or exit the temple without a council members authorization.  
  
Once Mace made it inside the room noticed the heart monitor was not operational. He looked at Obi-Wan and noticed that the breathing tube was removed from the boy's mouth. He knew something was wrong. He noticed that the boy's skin had a bluish tint to it, as he stepped closer to the boy, to check his condition. Obi-Wan also seemed to be having a lot of trouble breathing, and was sweating profusely. The councilman, then quickly activated the switch that would call the healer's to Obi- Wan's aid.  
  
Mace watched as Obi-Wan suddenly stopped breathing, as the healer's rushed into the room. "He stopped breathing," Mace told them, and backed out of their way so they could help the boy. Mace suddenly felt guilty for accusing the boy of purposely boarding the malfunctioning lift, without having all the facts first.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	6. Chapter 4 Saying Goodbye

Chapter Four Saying Goodbye  
  
Siri Tachi sat at a table in the cafeteria with Bruck Chun and Niela Anta-Sheck eating first meal.  
  
As they ate Bruck told the two girls about his sparring match that he had the day before, in which, he had nearly beat a student that was older. Siri only partially listened to his tales, as her mind drifted to Obi-Wan laying in the recovery room of the healer's wing.  
  
When she heard about what he had done to Qui-Gon on Melida/Dann, she had tried to hate him for it. She told her self that if someone could just leave the Jedi order like that without caring about how his decision would effect anyone else, that he wasn't worth a second thought, but her heart told her other wise. She had ignored her heart, which told her that Obi-Wan would not act that way without good reason. But as she sat listening to Bruck's account of the sparring match which changed every time he told it, she wished she could sit along side of Bant, Reeft, and Garen, and find out how Obi-Wan was doing.  
  
Suddenly a loud buzzer sounded over the noise of the students, knights, and masters who were engaged in various conversations in the cafeteria. The buzzer was used to get the attention, of the knights, and students and let them know that an announcement would follow the buzzer, over the comm unit.  
  
Most of the noise in the cafeteria died down immediately as the voice of Docent Vant drifted through the cafeteria. "May I have your attention, please, would initiates Bant Eerin, Reeft, and Garen Muln please report to the healer's ward, I repeat would Bant Eerin, Reeft, and Garen Muln please report to the healer's wing immediately."  
  
Silence filled the cafeteria as everyone in the room, turned their gazes to the three initiates that had just been called. Siri had a feeling that something had happened; it was too much of a coincidence that the three friends would have to report for a physical at the same time, and day, when their friend happened to be laying in a recovery room in the healer's wing.  
  
Siri watched as the three friends shared a concerned glance amongst each other and then slowly got out of their seats, disposed of their trays of food, and left the room.  
  
"Sounds like they're in trouble," Bruck smirked, as the conversations in the cafeteria began to resume. "They were probably causing trouble in the healer's wing, when they were visiting Obi-Wan last night."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that the healer's had to kick them out of the recovery room," Niela agreed.  
  
"Siri, you're awfully quiet today, how was your morning?" Bruck asked, taking a bite of a piece of fruit.  
  
"It was fine, nothing really exciting happened, although I must admit that your sparring match with Padawan Aalto, yesterday was quite interesting to watch," Siri said after taking a sip of juice.  
  
Siri smirked when Bruck frowned; Siri's sparring class had ended early, and they were aloud to watch some of the other classes that were going on at the same time. Before Bruck could make a comment to her, the buzzer again rang indicating that there would be another announcement.  
  
"May I have your attention please," Docent Vant's voice again said, "As I am sure you are most likely already aware, the other day padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi was involved in a lift tube accident, and then had been trapped in the fire in the healer's wing." Siri's stomach suddenly began to twist into knots as Docent paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Early this morning, due to complications from his injuries, Obi-Wan Kenobi died and is now one with the force.  
  
"The death of Obi-Wan Kenobi will come as a shock to a lot of us, so all initiate and padawan classes will be postponed for today, and Masters Adi Gallia, Even Piell, Ki-Adi Mundi, Tahl, and Depa Billaba will be available to speak with anyone who feels that they need to speak with someone about this matter. Services for Obi-Wan will be announced after his master Qui-Gon Jinn is found and notified."  
  
The cafeteria had become eerily quiet since the announcement ended, and Siri felt her stomach lurch as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. She wanted to scream, to run out of the cafeteria, and run to the healer's wing to see for her self that it was true, but her legs felt as if they were frozen to the floor. She had risked her life crawling through the ventilation shafts to save his; he couldn't just suddenly die after they were told that he would be all right, could he?  
  
"Master," Siri called to Adi Gallia through the bond that they shared.  
  
"I am here, Padawan. Are you ok?" the councilwoman asked over the bond.  
  
"Is it true master? Is he really dead? Please tell me that he is not dead?"  
  
"I am very sorry Siri, but I can't tell you that," Master Adi said somberly through the training bond.  
  
Niela looked at Siri with concern in her gray eyes and asked, "are you all right Siri?"  
  
"Come on Siri you can't seriously be upset over Oafy-Wan. You two weren't exactly the best of friends you know," Bruck taunted.  
  
"Bruck give her a break," Niela said, "none of us especially liked him, but it is still terrible that he died."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bruck smiled, "I would have much rather of seen Oafy-Wan get sent back to the Agri-Corps again."  
  
"You're rotten," Niela laughed along with him, "truthful, but rotten."  
  
Siri could feel her anger build as the two students sitting across the table from her teased a boy who would never again get the opportunity to defend himself. In the past Siri had found it easier to join Bruck, Niela, and their other friends in taunting Obi-Wan, instead of admitting that she had a crush on him. She had longed to be a true friend of his, as good of a friend as Bant and he were. But now she would never get that chance.  
  
As she stared at her friends who were still chuckling over Bruck's comment, she felt disgusted by them, and stood up no longer wanting to share the same table with the two of them.  
  
"Are you going to go and talk to your master about poor Oafy-Wan?" Bruck asked.  
  
"Maybe I am, or maybe I am going to go to the healers ward." Siri yelled, "and stop calling him that! His name is Obi-Wan! If I'm not mistaken your thirteenth birthday is approaching and no one has chosen you for a padawan. Maybe you're the one who should go to the Agri- Corps, and not Obi-Wan," Siri told him, before turning, and then quickly leaving the cafeteria. She knew that nearly everyone in the cafeteria had heard her out burst, and were probably staring after her, but she didn't look back. She quickly headed out of the cafeteria, as tears began to slide down her cheeks.  
  
*** * ***  
  
"Unsure of this plan of yours, I am," Yoda said to Mace Windu as they sat in one of the meditation rooms.  
  
"What choice do we have, we have to find out who was trying to kill Obi-Wan, and why. They may try to go after other padawans, or initiates."  
  
"Hmm, unknown the culprits motives are, but sense danger to other students I do not."  
  
"I tried to contact Qui-Gon, but I could not get through to him," Mace said.  
  
"Keep trying you will. Informed of this situation he must be." "I will," Mace nodded.  
  
* *** *  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn gave the pilot that had brought him to the temple his thanks, and then quickly exited the vessel. He saw Knight Cal-I-Vaun, and Hoola standing near the exit. He was not surprised to see the two security officers in the hangar.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, Master Mace has been trying to reach you," Cal-I-Vaun said.  
  
Qui-Gon did not like the sadness that he saw in the man's eyes, and felt an ache begin to burn in his chest. "Is the temple on lock down, because of an intruder?"  
  
"Yes. There may be an intruder inside the temple," Hoola said.  
  
"No, there is an intruder. He is very cunning, and will be hard to catch. He always has a back up escape route," Qui-Gon told them.  
  
"Thanks for the advice," Cal-I-Vaun said. "Master Mace and Yoda wish to speak with you in the council room. They thought that you might return."  
  
"Tell them that I will speak with them after I see my padawan in the healer's wing."  
  
"I think that is why they want to see you first sir," Hoola said.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the man's eyes he could see a sadness that was not usually found in the older man's eyes, just like Cal-I-Vaun. Hoola is normally a jovial person, always trying to find the good in people and trying to look at the bright side of things. After looking into the man's eyes Qui-Gon felt a sense of dread wash over him, and said, "I have to see Obi-Wan."  
  
Qui-Gon then quickly made his way out of the hangar, and headed towards the healer's wing. Once outside of the entrance he stopped. His feet suddenly felt heavy, and he was afraid of what he would find when he entered the healers wing.  
  
Through the glass of the doors, he could see the area that had been blocked off do to the damage caused by the fire, and began to berate himself for not being there to help his padawan, when he needed him the most, and now he feared that it would be too late.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Adi Gallia said stepping off of the lift tube.  
  
"He didn't survive did he?" Qui-Gon asked quietly, almost too quietly for the councilwoman to hear him.  
  
"Qui-Gon, why don't we go and speak with Mace and Yoda?"  
  
"No, I need to see him first. I need to say goodbye. I didn't get to say goodbye to him before I left."  
  
Adi sighed and nodded her head before saying, "his friends Bant, Garen, Reeft and Siri are saying goodbye right now. The mindhealer thought it might help for them to say goodbye to him."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and slowly started walking down the hall. The glass doors slid open to let them through, and they could then hear the sound of voices coming from a near by room.  
  
Qui-Gon could not believe that Obi-Wan was really gone. He had remembered how hard the boy had fought to become his apprentice, and how he had continually pushed the boy away, refusing to take him as his apprentice. Now he could not imagine not having the boy at his side.  
  
Qui-Gon stopped outside of the room that he had heard the voices coming from and looked inside. Obi-Wan's friends were standing in the room, along with Tahl. Garen Muln stood closest to the sleepcouch where Obi-Wan's motionless body rested. Tears slid down the boy's cheeks as he spoke to his fallen friend.  
  
" . . . I will miss you Obi, you were a great friend." The boy said and then put his hand on Bant's shoulder for a moment before he walked to the other side of the room where the others were standing.  
  
"Obi-Wan," the young Mon Calamarian began, her face was streaked with tears. "I don't know what to say. The temple will not be the same without you. I just can't believe that you're gone. You were fine the other night after the fire; they said that you were fine. Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave us? I didn't even get to tell you that I was sorry for assuming you knew that the lift was malfunctioning. I'm sorry Obi-Wan," she whispered. "I'm sorry," she said louder, "Do you hear me? I'm sorry! So you can open your eyes now Obi-Wan. Wake up!" she yelled as she began to shake Obi-Wan's limp body.  
  
"Bant," Tahl said, grabbing the hysterical girl by the arm and leading her out of the room. Under different circumstances, Qui-Gon might have been somewhat amused to see the sightless Master leading the young girl out of the room.  
  
Siri, Reeft, and Garen followed them out of the room; each one looking up at Adi and Qui-Gon as they left.  
  
For a few moments Qui-Gon remained in the hall staring at Obi-Wan. From the doorway, his padawan appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Finally after taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon slowly stepped into the room and walked up to the sleep couch. He could see bruises on Obi- Wan's pale face. They were most likely from the malfunctioning lift tube.  
  
Although he knew what he would find, Qui-Gon reached out with the force to search for the boy's life force. "Obi-Wan," he choked, and turned to look behind him at Adi. Mace Windu now stood beside her in the doorway. "Why?" Qui-Gon asked as a tear slid slowly down his cheek.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	7. Chapter 5 Necessary Deceptions

Chapter Five  
Necessary Deceptions  
  
After visiting his Padawan, Mace escorted Qui-Gon to the meditation room that Yoda always used. Qui-Gon's mind swirled with questions. Mace had assured him he would explain everything once they reached the meditation room. He could not believe that any of this was real and he walked at a rapid pace toward the meditation room, where Master Yoda already waited.  
  
After they reached the meditation room, the doors closed behind Mace. Qui- Gon immediately began with his first question racing out of his mouth; "What is going on?"  
  
"Qui-Gon, calm down," Mace told him as he stood beside Yoda, who already sat on his floatation chair.  
  
"Calm! You want me to be calm. You lied to me, and the rest of the temple. Don't tell me to be calm. You let me believe that my Padawan was dead, dead! He's not! He's lying in the healer's wing in a hibernation trance. His friends believe he's dead, because they don't know how to detect someone in a hibernation trance. Xanatos is trying to kill him. And-"  
  
"Calm yourself you will," Master Yoda, told him sternly, thumping his walking cane on the floor. "Necessary our deceit was."  
  
"Qui-Gon, listen to me," Mace began calmly, "It was my idea to put Obi-Wan in a hibernation trance. I thought if the person responsible believed the boy was dead, they would leave him alone. He'd be safe enough to completely heal. We also thought we could catch him without using the boy as bait." Mace paused for a moment, "What do you mean, Xanatos is trying to kill him?"  
  
"Your reasoning would have been fine if it was not a former Jedi trying to kill him. I received a message from Xanatos. He wanted me to witness Obi- Wan's death. This was his act of revenge because I killed his father," Qui- Gon explained.  
  
"Watch, how? You were not at the Temple during the times when the attacks took place," Mace questioned.  
  
"The comm unit in my guest room was engineered so that I could see what was happening to Obi-Wan on a monitor. The first two incidents occurred in the middle of the night, and I thought it was dreams. Then Mace confirmed that both the lift accident and the fire actually happened. I thought that perhaps I had experienced a vision of what was happening to Obi-Wan. I was going to speak with you about it when I returned," Qui-Gon looked at Yoda, who nodded, seemingly deep in thought at hearing Qui-Gon's words.  
  
"When you received the note from Xanatos, why didn't you report it to us immediately?" Mace asked.  
  
"I tried, but communications on Schumson were not operational. I immediately found a transport to bring me back to Coruscant. The transport's communications had also failed."  
  
"Do you think that Xanatos was behind the communication failure?" Mace asked.  
  
"Yes. But we don't have time to discuss this, Obi-Wan is unprotected in the medical wing."  
  
"Hmm, go to Obi-Wan you will, Qui-Gon. Confer with the Council, we will," Yoda told Qui-Gon as Mace's comm link buzzed.  
  
"Mace here," he said, as Qui-Gon started to leave the room.  
  
"Master Mace, this is Kren Tiss, I'm on my way to the hangar. Healer Wealy just reported that she found her Padawan unconscious in Padawan Kenobi's room and the boy's body was missing."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Mace and quickly ran out of the room, heading toward the hangar area. He could hear Mace's running footsteps following close behind him. He couldn't let Xanatos leave the temple with Obi-Wan.  
  
As Qui-Gon raced down, seemingly endless hallways, he felt the Force screaming at him to turn left into the hallway leading to the lift tubes. He knew that Xanatos would not use a common escape route. His former Padawan always had an escape plan, a second way out in the event his first plan failed. Trusting the Force to guide him, Qui-Gon turned down the hall and followed the Force's directions, heading in the opposite direction from the hangar.  
  
The force led Qui-Gon to the gardens, reminding him of how much the boy enjoyed meditating there, as well as swimming in the lake with his friends. Racing toward the far eastern side of the gardens where the balconies were located, Qui-Gon saw Xanatos running toward the doors that led out onto one of the Temple's many balconies. Obi-Wan's limp form hung over Xanatos' shoulder like a sack of grain. Qui- Gon assumed the boy was still in the hibernation trance.  
  
"Xanatos," Qui-Gon called, as he ran to catch his former apprentice. The young man stopped, and before he turned around, Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. He realized that the boy's eyes were open and he was staring at Qui-Gon, pleading for help. Xanatos held Obi-Wan in a force bubble to prevent him from moving.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Xanatos sneered, as he turned around, breaking the eye contact between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Put the boy down. I'm the one you want, the boy has nothing to do with it."  
  
"But that's where you're wrong. Your padawan is exactly who I want, and this time I will not fail to kill him."  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan's plea sounded weak.  
  
"You are wrong," Qui-Gon spoke calmly, prepared to keep his voice and emotions in check as he lied to Xanatos and his apprentice. "Obi-Wan Kenobi is no longer my Padawan learner."  
  
The Master's stomach twisted into knots as he felt the pain radiate from Obi-Wan after hearing his words. He wished that Obi-Wan had remained in the hibernation trance, or that their training bond was still intact so he could reassure the boy that he didn't mean what he had just said.  
  
"I saw you in the Healer's room, Qui-Gon, before you got close enough to realize that he was in a hibernation trance. You were very sad at hearing of the boy's death," Xanatos taunted as he backed up past the doors. After bumping into the rail of the balcony, Xanatos put Obi-Wan down so that the boy was now standing facing Qui-Gon. Xanatos still restrained Obi-Wan from moving by using the Force. Obi-Wan looked into Qui-Gon's eyes, a glint of hope shimmered in the blue/green depths as though he wished that what Xanatos said was true, and that Qui-Gon really did care.  
  
"I do not want the boy injured for something that I did long before I knew he existed," Qui-Gon took a deep breath before continuing. "Just because he's not the right Padawan for me, doesn't mean that another Master would not be better suited to train him," Qui-Gon lied. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. Qui-Gon had to look away from the boy's pain filled eyes; for fear that, he would not be able to continue his charade.  
  
"Perhaps you're right," Xanatos agreed with a dubious expression. He suddenly pulled a vibroblade out of the pocket of his cloak. Qui-Gon immediately pulled out his lightsaber, and ignited it. "If he's not good enough for you, the renown Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, then he's not good enough for any one else," Xanatos retorted, holding the vibroblade to the boy's neck.  
  
"No, that is not true," Qui-Gon disagreed, as Mace Windu rushed up behind him. He could also sense Adi Gallia and her Padawan rushing toward them. "Obi-Wan will make a great apprentice to someone else. I'm not what the boy needs."  
  
Xanatos began to laugh, "I think you may be right after all Qui-Gon. I think the boy would make a great apprentice to my Master. After all, he drew his lightsaber on you once. My master and I will have fun teaching him. Who knows Qui-Gon maybe your former apprentice will be the greatest and the most powerful Sith the Jedi has ever seen."  
  
Xanatos smiled, "I think he needs a scar though. Don't you agree Master Qui-Gon, a scar on his cheek to mark him as a Sith, not a Jedi," Xanatos said, and slashed Obi-Wan's left cheek with the knife. Obi-Wan gasped and before Qui-Gon could do anything, Xanatos spun around and threw Obi-Wan over the railing of the balcony. With a glance back at Qui-Gon, Xanatos leapt over the balcony after Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon shouted as he ran to the railing and looked down. Xanatos and Obi-Wan had landed on a speeder parked just below the balcony.  
  
Qui-Gon watched as the vessel quickly sped away into the lanes of Coruscant's traffic.  
  
*** * *** * ***  
  
He felt the blade of the knife sear through his skin, moments before Xanatos threw him over the railing. Obi-Wan knew there was no way that he could survive falling from the balcony, even if he was not still recovering from his current injuries. The height was too great for him to survive. Just as he had the thought, he suddenly felt his back hit something several meters below the balcony. Pain erupted in his back as he landed.  
  
He heard Qui-Gon yell his name as Xanatos threw him over the balcony railing. He wondered if he would ever see his former Master again. Seconds later Xanatos jumped over the balustrade, his booted foot landing on Obi-Wan's bruised knee. The young boy let out a strangled cry of agony as pain erupted through his injured knee. Xanatos laughed as he hopped over the seat, landing in the front of the speeder. Obi-Wan looked up at the balcony that he fallen from and saw Qui-Gon leaning over the rail looking down at him, as the speeder began to move away from the Temple.  
  
Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon Jinn, until he could no longer see him or the Temple. The teenager wondered what the man named Xanatos had planned for him. He knew what ever it was it wouldn't be good. \Will he really try to make me a Sith? / He wondered. /I'll die before I let him turn me into a Sith. Just because Qui-Gon doesn't trust me to be his Padawan anymore, doesn't mean that I will turn. /  
  
Xanatos made no attempt to move Obi-Wan to a more comfortable position. The speeder raced through various streets throughout the lower levels of Coruscant until they finally stopped at what Obi-Wan felt certain was the opposite side of the planet from the Jedi Temple.  
  
When the speeder stopped, Xanatos finally took the boy out of the speeder. The tall dark haired man released his hold on the boy and Obi-Wan studied his surroundings using the Force. He discovered that he was in a large hangar with vessels of all different shapes and sizes from small speeder bikes, to large passenger transport vehicles and freighters.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a slight glimmer of hope forming in the back of his mind. With so many beings in the hangar, perhaps one of them would notice him and tell the local authorities or the Jedi that they had seen him in the hangar. He knew that it was a slim chance, but it was still a chance that provided him with a sliver of hope.  
  
Xanatos led Obi-Wan to the far side of the hangar. Each step that the boy took seemed more agonizing than the last as he limped toward a large freighter, where two men were loading cargo. Although Xanatos did not physically force him to walk with him, the teenager knew that if he tried to escape he wouldn't make it very far, and he would most likely receive more severe injuries than he already had.  
  
"Are you nearly ready to leave?" Xanatos asked, as he and Obi-Wan approached the two men.  
  
"Yes sir, we're loading the last two crates now and we can leave as soon as we're cleared by Hangar Security," the short man with a haggard looking face told him.  
  
"Good," Xanatos replied, "I have more cargo for you."  
  
The two men glanced at Obi-Wan then back to Xanatos. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to baby-sit a kid and besides he's dressed like a Jedi."  
  
"He is injured and can barely walk, he won't cause you any trouble," Xanatos told the men. A young girl who couldn't be much older than himself caught Obi-Wan's eye. She was staring at him, making no attempt to hide her gaze when he looked at her. "You can keep him in the back with the rest of the cargo, for all I care."  
  
"A kid was not part of the deal," the other man spoke up. He was younger than the short man. The stout man had a nasty looking scar covering the entire right side of his head, from his forehead down to his double chin, and spoke with a Corellian accent. /If only I could find a way to contact the Jedi, to let them know where I am/ Obi-Wan thought. /I can't just stand here and do nothing./  
  
"I will add another 10,000 credits to your payment when you make the delivery to Geonosis, if you drop off the Jedi reject at the planet I'Balliap I. Hand him over to a man named Rodnee, who will wait for you at the South side hangar. He'll take the boy to the slavers. The kid won't give you any trouble, the injuries are far too bad for that, and if he does give you trouble, you can just kill him. If you must kill him, though, do not dispose of his body. I know someone who would enjoy seeing the his lifeless body."  
  
The mirth in Xanatos' voice as he spoke of killing Obi-Wan, sent chills up and down the boy's sore back. /He lied, he's not taking me to become a Sith, he's going to make me a slave, in the outer rim where slavery is legal. / Obi-Wan looked back to where the girl was standing and found her still staring at him intently. He wondered if she was staring at him because of the blood that covered his face. /I must look like Bantha fodder/ he thought.  
  
"I didn't sign up to kill children, Xanatos," the older man commented, putting his hands on his hips in a defiant stance.  
  
"For 10,000 credits, I don't care what we have to do with him," the portly man sneered at Obi-Wan. "We'll get him to I'Balliap, or he'll die, sir."  
  
"Good, don't forget the other cargo is still your first priority. You need to make sure that it reaches the new Offworld mining colonies on Geonosis," Xanatos told him, pushing Obi-Wan toward him, the stout man turned as Xanatos walked away.  
  
The man with the scar grabbed Obi-Wan roughly by the arm and pushed him up the ramp and into cargo section of the vessel. Obi-Wan turned to look at the girl again and was surprised to see that she was gone. He had thought that perhaps she could help him. 


	8. Chapter 6 A Spark Of Hope

Chapter Six  
  
A Spark of Hope  
  
Qui-Gon paced back and forth through the quarters that he shared with Obi- Wan, as he waited for word from Tahl or the other Knights and Masters. He hoped those who were searching for any information they could find out about Xanatos Crion, and where he could have taken Obi-Wan, would know something soon.  
  
"Qui-Gon, Tahl is doing everything she can," Mace told him, "you need to relax."  
  
"Relax; my Padawan is with Xanatos who wants to use him to exact revenge on me. I had to tell Obi-Wan that I didn't want him as my Padawan anymore. If he dies, he will die thinking that I wanted nothing to do with him. I couldn't tell him that I didn't mean it without also letting Xanatos know." Qui-Gon ran his hand through his graying dark hair, as he walked toward the window and looked out at the Coruscant traffic flying by.  
  
"Qui-Gon we will find Obi-Wan," Mace assured the disturbed man across the room from him.  
  
"Do you know that I have no idea what his favorite food is?" Qui-Gon began, his back to Mace as he stared out the window. "As soon as I took him for my apprentice, we went from mission to mission, and then the whole Melida/Dann incident happened. I know that he seemed to like muja fruit, but I don't know if it's his favorite food. I don't know what his favorite color is, or even what interests he has other than becoming a knight one day." Qui-Gon shook his head, "the few times that we were here at the temple, he seemed to enjoy looking out the window at the night traffic. He might have been bored, but he didn't ask if he could go and spend time with his friends. He just sat in front of the window and I let him."  
  
"Qui-Gon, we will find him. You heard Xanatos, he is going to give Obi-Wan to his Master, and that will give us time to find him."  
  
"Mace, you know as well as I do that Xanatos could have lied about that. He has lied before and there is no evidence that the Sith exist anymore," Qui-Gon told him.  
  
"Master Yoda would tell you that the dark side is clouded and that the Sith are perhaps in hiding, waiting to make their presence known," Mace told him.  
  
"I need to do something," Qui-Gon told him, as he whirled around from his place in front of the window. "I can't just sit here."  
  
"Qui-Gon-"Mace began and was interrupted by the sound of Qui-Gon's comlink.  
  
"Qui-Gon here," the taller man wasted no time in replying.  
  
"Qui-Gon, you and Mace better come to the Council room now," the voice of Adi Gallia told them. "We have a lead on Obi-Wan."  
  
"We're on our way," Qui-Gon responded with a glance at Mace as he hurried out of his apartment, with Mace following him.  
  
((((((  
  
"Saw Obi-Wan, a young girl thinks she did," Yoda began as soon as Qui-Gon and Mace had entered the Council room.  
  
"Did she talk to him? How sure is she that it was Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked a spark of hope flickering in his mind.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Adi began, "the girl was telepathic. She could hear what the boy was thinking. She described him as wearing Jedi like clothing and having a Padawan braid. She said that he could barely walk, and that his face was bleeding from a nasty looking cut on his cheek. She told me that he was with a taller young man with dark hair and a broken circle on his cheek,"  
  
"Xanatos," Qui-Gon murmured.  
  
Adi nodded, "the girl told us that in his thoughts the boy said, 'He lied, he's not taking me to become a Sith. He's going to sell me as a slave, somewhere along the outer rim planets where slavery is legal."  
  
"Slavery," Qui-Gon said in desperation. He knew the chances of finding his Padawan had just diminished to almost nothing. There were at least a hundred planets that he knew of where slavery was legal not counting the planets that he didn't know about. He could feel his muscles twitch with the terror that swelled inside of him, at the thought of Obi-Wan as a slave. He knew that slaves were rarely ever treated with any compassion. The ones that he had seen while dealing with slave owners, were typically treated like pets rather than people, and were often underfed. He also knew that the slavers would have to break Obi-Wan. It would take a lot to break a Jedi, even a young Padawan wearing a force suppresser.  
  
Qui-Gon felt apprehension gnawing at his insides. He had told Obi-Wan that he didn't want him as his Padawan and he could feel the mental pain overcome the boy, almost taking precedence over the teen's physical pain, as he had uttered those detestable words. Now the boy was going to live a life of pain as a slave because of him.  
  
/I will find you Obi-Wan, and I will tell you everything that I never had the opportunity to tell you. I will take the time to learn what your favorite color is, and what your favorite foods are./ Qui-Gon thought, /I will find you, even if it costs me my Knighthood./  
  
((((((  
  
Obi-Wan had lain on the cold floor of the cargo hold for hours, thinking about the short time he had spent with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. /At least I had time to experience what it was like to be a Jedi Padawan with a Master to guide me. / As he lay on the floor his teeth began to chatter uncontrollably, and he hoped he would die, before they reached their destination. He knew, however, that his injuries were not that severe, that the most serious wounds were partially healed by the Temple's healers.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know what he should do. He was trapped in the cargo hold of a ship traveling through hyperspace. He could barely move and he felt like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was afraid to close his eyes and allow himself the sweet reward of sleep, in case he awakened to a worse nightmare than the one in which he was currently involved.  
  
The ship vibrated underneath Obi-Wan's body lulling him to sleep. Although he desperately tried to fight to stay awake, he lost the battle rather quickly. Obi-Wan drifted to sleep, thinking about his short apprenticeship with Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
((((((  
  
"What do you mean he's alive? Do you think that we're foolish enough to fall for your sick joke Siri?" Bant Eerin demanded, as she, Reeft, and Garen Muln sat on the side of the lake in the Jedi Gardens. It was the same lake in which Obi-Wan and Bant had gone swimming, many times before.  
  
"I mean it. I saw him with my own eyes. Some man wearing black had him in a Force hold, and he couldn't move, but he was alive. He was breathing. The man told Qui-Gon that he was going to take Obi-Wan to his Master to be a Sith, and then he cut his cheek with a vibroblade, saying that he needed a scar. Master Adi and I went to try to help, Master Windu was also there," Siri told them.  
  
"I know you're friends with Bruck, Siri, but I never thought that you would try to make us believe that our friend is still alive. They announced his death over the speakers, and we all saw his lifeless body lying on the bed ourselves. He was not breathing. Even Master Qui-Gon saw that he was dead. Dead Siri, he is dead. He's gone and he's never coming back," Bant stood up and yelled in the face of the blonde haired girl, Bant's face scant inches from Siri's.  
  
"Bant, I know this is hard for you, but I'm not playing a trick. I saw him with my own eyes. He was alive; he even let out a gasp when the man cut his face. My Master told me that we believed that he was dead because he was in a hibernation trance, and we don't know how to detect the hibernation trance, so we believed our eyes," Siri told them. She wanted to help them by letting them know that Obi-Wan was not truly dead, but they wouldn't accept what she was telling them. They couldn't get past what they had seen with their own eyes.  
  
"Siri, Obi-Wan would never allow them to deceive us like that. He would have told us first," Garen said jumping to his feet, suspecting that his friend might try to hit the girl. He had never seen Bant that angry before.  
  
"I don't believe you. Obi-Wan was taken to become a Sith, and you don't want to do anything about it. He is going to need us to keep him on the light side. I don't care what you do, but I'm not going to sit here and stare at the lake, when Obi-Wan needs my help," Siri said, as she turned on her heel and marched away from the three stunned friends who stared after her retreating form.  
  
"Maybe, we should go and speak with Master Windu or Master Gallia," Reeft spoke for the first time from where he sat on the ground.  
  
((((((  
  
Mace Windu walked down the hallway slowly alongside of Master Yoda, who sat on a hover chair. They were discussing Qui-Gon Jinn's mission to find Obi- Wan Kenobi. Suddenly he heard three young voices calling his name from behind. He turned around to find initiates Bant Eerin, Garen Muln, and Reeft hurrying toward him.  
  
"Run in the hall you should not," Yoda admonished the three friends, "know this you should hmm."  
  
"Sorry Master Yoda, but we need to speak with Master Windu," Garen spoke first, bowing slightly to the small Master.  
  
"What's so important that you must run through the corridors?" the dark skinned Council member asked, his face a mask of calmness, that did not betray his thoughts or emotions.  
  
"It's Obi-Wan," Bant began, "Siri said that he was still alive, and that he was taken away by someone wearing black."  
  
Mace sighed, "we thought that by putting Obi-Wan in a hibernation trance, that whoever had tried to kill him would stop if they believed that he was dead."  
  
"Backfired our plan did," Yoda added, "Force sensitive his attacker was."  
  
"He's still alive then," Bant said surprise evident on her Calamarian face.  
  
"Siri," Reeft uttered, looking back and forth between Bant and Garen. "She said that the man was going to make him become a Sith, and that he would need our help."  
  
"She said that if we didn't want to believe her that she would help Obi-Wan by herself," Bant continued.  
  
Mace and Yoda shared a look and then Mace reached for his comlink, to contact Adi Gallia.  
  
"Adi here," she sounded out of breath as her voice came through the com link.  
  
"Adi this is Mace Windu, do you know where your Padawan is?" he asked.  
  
"She told me she was going to talk to her friends at the Gardens about an hour ago, why?" Adi asked. Although she was obviously out of breath, her voice like Mace's betrayed no trace of her emotions.  
  
"Can you contact her through your training bond? She mentioned to initiates Bant, Reeft, and Garen, that she was going to help Obi-Wan," Mace explained.  
  
After a moment of silence Adi said, "She's blocking me and I don't think she's in the Temple anymore."  
  
"I'll contact Qui-Gon and see if she's on the ship with him. He should have just left the temple," Mace told her. He cut the transmission and contacted Qui-Gon.  
  
((((((  
  
Qui-Gon blasted out of the Temple as soon as a transport was ready for him. He knew that he had no time to waste if he was going to help Obi-Wan. He did not want to give Mace, or Yoda a chance to try to convince him that he should take another Master with him.  
  
In a few minutes, Qui-Gon landed the transport in a hangar on the opposite side of the planet. It was the hangar where Xanatos had taken Obi-Wan to board a freighter. Qui-Gon was quickly making his way toward the exit, when Mace's voice sounded over his comlink. /I should have turned it off, / he thought, as he hastily took it out of his utility belt, and said "Qui- Gon here." As he said the word, he heard what had sounded like a crash coming from one of the small sleep quarters in the transport. He headed in the direction of the noise, as Mace's voice filled the transport.  
  
"Qui-Gon, we have reason to believe that Padawan Siri Tachi may have snuck onboard your transport. She overheard what Xanatos said about making Obi- Wan turn, and wants to help," Mace's voice explained. Qui-Gon palmed the door to the quarters open, and found the very same Padawan that Mace spoke of sprawled out on the floor. She had obviously fallen. Qui-Gon wondered briefly, why he was unable to sense the girl's presence on the vessel. /I must have been too worried about Obi-Wan. I need to center myself; she could have tried to kill me. /  
  
"Mace, I've just found your missing Padawan, she was hiding in the sleeping quarters. I'm already at the hangar, so I'll have to take her with me to speak with our witness. I'll bring her back as soon as I'm finished here. Qui-Gon out."  
  
"Master Jinn, I'm sorry.."  
  
Qui-Gon put his hand up in front of the girl indicating a need for quiet. Siri, who had quickly managed to get to her feet while Qui-Gon spoke with Master Mace, stood looking up at the tall Master. "We will discuss it later, now we need to go and speak with someone. Come with me, and don't ask any questions, until we're back on the transport," Qui-Gon spoke sternly to her. He did not have time to waste on a young girl who wanted to follow him around.  
  
Siri nodded and followed Qui-Gon out of the transport, knowing that when she returned to the Temple she would be in a lot of trouble. At the time she boarded the transport she was so angry with Bant and her friends that she didn't worry about the consequences of her actions. She realized that she reacted hastily and should not have boarded the transport. She should have tried to get permission to go along, but it was too late because she felt the engines roar as the transport came to life.  
  
Qui-Gon walked with such long strides toward the security office of the hangar that Siri had to run to catch up with him  
  
"Are you Qui-Gon Jinn?" a security officer asked looking up at the taller man.  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"Good, come with me, the girl who saw your missing Jedi kid, is in my office. I am the Chief of security here, Thimp Wallup." The man said.  
  
"The boy is my apprentice, he's called a Padawan," Qui-Gon corrected him.  
  
Chief Wallup only nodded, and led them to his office where the witness waited. Once inside Qui-Gon took in the appearance of a young girl who sat on a chair across from the Security Chief's desk. She appeared near Obi- Wan's age, perhaps a year or so older. She had long dark brown hair, and an innocent looking face full of freckles. Her green eyes were bright and Qui-Gon noticed sadness in the eyes of the young lady that he thought she shouldn't have.  
  
"This is Nimmika, she is the little girl who saw your Padawan," the Security Chief told them.  
  
"Nimmika, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and."  
  
"Padawan Siri Tachi," Qui-Gon said, realizing that in his haste to speak with Nimmika about Obi-Wan, he had forgotten to introduce the young Padawan to Chief Wallup,. "Nimmika," Qui-Gon turned his attention to the green-eyed girl and pulled a holocube out of his tunic pocket handing it to Nimmika. "Is this the boy you saw?"  
  
Nimmika took the holocube and looked at the image of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and nodded. "Yes that's the boy. He wore different clothes though and he was hurt. His cheek was bleeding and he was limping. I could hear his thoughts: he said that they lied, that they were going to turn him into a slave in the outer rim," the telepathic girl told them.  
  
After the girl's words Siri let out a gasp, "a slave, but he's a Jedi. How can they force him into slavery?"  
  
"Padawan Tachi, I do not intend to let that happen," Qui-Gon assured her. "Nimmika, I was told that you learned more information from the boy you saw. What didn't you tell Master Gallia?"  
  
"I could hear the boy you call Obi-Wan's thoughts, in my mind, and I heard the dark haired man with the scar with my ears. He told the two men who were loading the freighter that they should take Obi-Wan to I'Balliap I and give him to a man named." the girl paused, trying to remember the man's name. Qui-Gon felt his heart begin to race I'Balliap was on the opposite side of the galaxy from Coruscant near the border of the outer Rim. It would take at least a full day's travel to get there. Qui-Gon and his Master Dooku had once visited the planet, and Qui-Gon witnessed a slave auction in progress but could do nothing to help the adults and children that were sold to the highest bidder, only to do the bidding of someone more fortunate. /Obi-Wan I will not let that happen to you, I will find you, if it takes the rest of my life, / Qui-Gon thought. "Rodnee," Nimmika said bringing the Jedi Master out of his train of thought. "His name was Rodnee. The man said that they should hand him over to Rodnee, and that he would wait for them in the South Side Hangar.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	9. Chapter Seven Desperation

Chapter Seven  
  
Desperation  
  
Obi-Wan awoke as the shorter of the two men, transporting him, roughly kicked his shoulder, "We're here kid; it's time to go see Rodnee."  
  
Xanatos hadn't put a Force collar on Obi-Wan, which permitted him continued access to the force. He guessed that Xanatos had assumed that he was too weak to try to escape. Obi-Wan was not about to resign himself to a life of slavery. He would rather die trying to escape than to willingly allow Xanatos to sell him as a slave.  
  
The man roughly jerked Obi-Wan to his feet and yanked him toward the open hatch. He had no time to come up with a plan; he would just have to improvise. Calling on the Force, Obi-Wan let it's waves surround and strengthen his weakened body to take advantage of any mistakes that would allow him to escape. With a little luck, he might manage to get away from the two men and try to contact the Jedi Temple.  
  
"Come on kid, we have to drop you off, and get back to our job," the man told him. Only a few inches taller than Obi-Wan, the man forcefully led the teenager down the ramp.  
  
Obi-Wan had gathered the Force the entire time, as he reached the foot of the ramp he commented, "I can walk, you don't have to drag me like a baby."  
  
"Shut up kid," the man answered, pushing Obi-Wan forward, causing him to fall to the ground. He landed hard on his hands and knees, groaning as his knee exploded with excruciating pain. Turning to face the short man, Obi- Wan force pushed him, sending the man backward into the side of the freighter. As quick as his injured body would tolerate, Obi-Wan got up and ran. He couldn't run very fast, but he was putting some distance between himself and the short man.  
  
He saw a closet door near by and quickly slipped inside the small dark area, hoping that no one had seen him hide. He reached out to the Force to scan the area for the shorter man, and allowed relief to flow through his entire body like a raging flood, when he did not sense him. Obi-Wan sat down on a box in the storage closet and tried to send healing waves through the Force to his battered body. He was not yet trained in healing techniques and was only able to lessen his pain a small amount. He was however, able to use the Force to restore the energy that he had used to get away from the short man. He would need all the strength he could gather to make it, either to the security office or to try to find a security officer, before Xanatos' men could find him.  
  
Finally, after waiting in the closet for twenty minutes, Obi-Wan slowly stood up. Trying to keep most of his weight on his left leg, he limped to the closed door and used the Force to determine if either of the two men was near by. He could sense no immediate danger outside of the door. He slowly stepped out of the storage closet relying on the Force to warn him of danger. As he walked out of the closet, he heard someone yell at him and turned to see a janitor at the far end of the hangar.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You can't use the closet," the old man yelled running toward Obi-Wan. Taking advantage of the man's slow pace, the teenager ran away from the custodian, as fast as he could. He called on the Force to decrease the pain that seared through his knee as he ran.  
  
************************  
  
Qui-Gon hurried through the hangar looking for any sign of his Padawan. He had decided to take Siri with him to the planet I Balliap. The young telepath had informed him that the old freighter belonging to the men who took Obi-Wan, was not as fast as his transport, and if he hurried, he could get there in time. So he brought the Padawan with him, not wanting any further delays.  
  
"Hey, you looking for Rodnee?" a brusque voice asked from the behind them.  
  
Qui-Gon turned around and looked at the Rodian who leaned against a wall. He wore brown clothing that seemed in desperate need of a cleaning droid. He had two blasters hanging from either side of his utility belt. "Yes, I am," Qui-Gon replied. While on the way to the planet, he had changed into civilian type clothing, to avoid recognition as a Jedi. Siri, however, still wore her Jedi tunics.  
  
"You're late," The Rodian told him, taking a step closer to Siri. "So your boss really did find a Jedi for me," Rodnee said looking the young girl up and down. "I thought the kid was a boy."  
  
"They haven't brought Obi-Wan to the hangar yet," Qui-Gon thought, realizing that his chances of saving his Padawan had just improved.  
  
"Female or male, does it really matter?" Qui-Gon asked, glancing over his shoulder, trying to appear nervous about the situation. The young telepath had told him the two men Xanatos had spoken with had put Obi-Wan in the freighter, but they didn't seem convinced that taking the boy with them was a good idea. Qui-Gon had assumed they would act nervous while dropping off Obi-Wan, so he tried to simulate an outward show of apprehension.  
  
"No," the man agreed and started walking around Siri like a wild animal studying its prey. "She's in good shape, pretty; she'll fetch a good price." The man grabbed hold of her blonde hair and pulled her closer to him. While the young Padawan held the man's attention, Qui-Gon reached out and touched Rodnee's shoulder, giving him a sleep suggestion. The man slumped backward into Qui-Gon's arms. The Jedi Master then, dragged the man's unconscious body to a dark corner and left him lying on the floor behind a parked speeder.  
  
Siri smiled, "You're going to pretend you're Rodnee aren't you?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, looking back and forth through the hangar. He wondered what could have happened to cause the tardiness of the two men with Obi- Wan. He hoped that his Padawan had not tried anything foolish.  
  
*************************  
  
Obi-Wan hurried toward where he thought the security section was located. The hangar was crowded with beings from just about every species that he had ever seen, or heard of. He saw Wookiees, Whiphids, an Aqualish, Ithorians, Twi'leks, Gamorreans, and even some that he didn't recognize. He had to admit that some of them, like the Shivestian that had just walked past him and growled, were scary looking. He desperately needed to find a security officer or someone who could help him.  
  
The hangar where he was currently located was nothing like the one on Coruscant. The aliens here all looked as if they were scoundrels and criminals. He wondered if he could find anyone willing to help him.  
  
As he slowed to a walk, Obi-Wan realized that the hangar was larger than he had originally thought. He was unsure where he was, but he thought that he would find the security section of the hangar somewhere in the middle of the building. He was certain, however, that he must have made it to the center of the building by now.  
  
Suddenly Obi-Wan felt very tired and slowed down even more. He had quickly depleted the energy that he had received through the Force. The pain in his knee had returned, making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else. He realized that he was also limping more now than before.  
  
"Young man," a female Talz from beside him spoke, at least he thought it was a female. "Are you ok? You don't look too good?"  
  
"I'm ok," Obi-Wan nodded, trying to catch his breath. He had heard that despite the Talz' fierce appearance, they were gentle. He was unsure if he wanted to find out whether or not that was true. "Do you know where the security station is located?"  
  
"Security? What happened to you?" the tall white furred being inquired, looking curiously down at the boy.  
  
"Can you please just tell me where it's located?" Obi-Wan implored.  
  
"Kid, you're not in the republic," The Talz told him, "There are no security stations. The local authorities are about fifteen blocks to the East, but this is no place for you to travel by yourself. Where are your parents?"  
  
"I am a Je-" before he could finish his sentence, Obi-Wan felt a sudden warning of danger through the Force. Seconds later, he felt the hard barrel of a blaster as it was jabbed painfully into his back.  
  
"I'm in charge of the boy's care," a curt and familiar sounding voice said from behind. "Don't worry; I'll take him to the local authorities after I take him to the healers. Thank you for your kindness, but the boy, will be fine." Obi-Wan looked into the Talz' eyes, wishing that there was some way to let her know that the man was lying, and he did need help.  
  
The female looked at him, then up at the man behind him, and nodded before she walked away. Obi-Wan felt as if someone had ripped his last shred of hope out of his chest and tossed it away, like an unwanted toy. "You're a very stupid kid," the man growled, jabbing the barrel of the gun violently into the boy's back, knowing that he was causing a bruise to form on Obi- Wan's back.  
  
When the woman was far enough away that they couldn't see her any longer, the man spun Obi-Wan around, and threw him against the nearby wall. He put his large hands around the boy's throat and began to squeeze. A bruise was already forming on the right side of the man's face, from when Obi-Wan Force pushed him into the side of the freighter. The man tightened his hold on the boy's throat and began to apply pressure, cutting off the boy's oxygen. Obi-Wan struggled to get away from the man, but he was just too weak. His throat felt like it was on fire and he knew that there was no way that he could get out of this mess without help.  
  
"Tell me Jedi, why I shouldn't finish you off right now?" the man demanded, lifting the boy off the ground making it more difficult for him to breathe. Obi-Wan was unable to think clearly enough to come up with an answer, even if he could have spoke, taking into consideration that his feet dangled centimeters above the ground. His vision blurred and white dots began to dance around the man's face.  
  
"Let him go," shouted the stout man with the scar. "I don't want to be involved in the murder of a Jedi. Let's go find this Rodnee person and get out of here. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can make our other delivery and collect our credits."  
  
The shorter man released his hold on Obi-Wan. The teenager dropped to his knees gasping for breath. He thought he was definitely going to become one with the Force. He was not sure if he should be glad or disappointed his death was prevented. How could he let them take him to sell him as a slave?  
  
, Cruelly pinning the boy's arms behind his back, the shorter of the two men pulled Obi-Wan to his feet, as he continued to struggle to breathe. His throat hurt, his chest felt as if it was on fire, and he had to blink his eyes a few times to diminish the white specks that dotted his vision. He wondered if all these failed attempts on his life were some type of punishment for leaving the Jedi order to help the Young of Melida/Dann. He was certain that if it was some kind of punishment, that it was successful. He would never leave the order again, no matter what the circumstances were.  
  
*******************  
  
"Master Windu," Adi Gallia called, walking toward the Jedi Master purposefully. "Where's my Padawan? You said that Qui-Gon would bring her back after his meeting with the witness on the other side of the planet. It should have taken two hours at the most and its now seven hours later."  
  
"Calm down Adi," Mace began. It seemed he had to calm down several distraught Masters lately. "Qui-Gon contacted me a couple of hours ago while you were meditating and told me that he was on his way to I'Balliap. He said he didn't have time to bring your Padawan back first. Qui-Gon said that there was a chance that he could get to the planet in time to rescue Obi-Wan before the men handed him over to the slavers, but he had to hurry. Qui-Gon will take good care of your Padawan, Adi."  
  
"I know. It's just that Siri is impulsive, and eager to show off her lightsaber skills in a fight rather than to try to negotiate first. Master Jinn is not aware of that, and I'm concerned she might get them into trouble. Qui-Gon can't speak with her through a training bond to tell her to not to fight. I think that perhaps you should send Siri and me on some missions together with other Master/Padawan teams so she can see how other teams work together. If Qui-Gon does get Obi-Wan back, they would make a perfect example," Adi noted.  
  
"Yes," Mace agreed with a nod of his head. "They were only together for a short time, but they made a good team. I'm sure that your Padawan would benefit from their example," Mace agreed. He did not tell her that he thought it was unlikely that Qui-Gon would get to the planet in time to save Obi-Wan. It could take years to find one young boy amongst the hundreds of planets filled with slaves in the galaxy.  
  
Yoda had told Mace that Kenobi's future was clouded. He had come to know that when Master Yoda described someone's future as clouded; the odds were that the person's future was either short or plagued by turbulence.  
  
"You don't think he'll find Obi-Wan do you?" Adi stared into the Council member's dark eyes.  
  
"I hope he does, but I'm not very confident. Even Master Yoda is unsure of the boy's future," Mace said.  
  
"Master Windu," Adi remarked, "I'm surprised that you would think that. You must not give up hope. Master Yoda has made mistakes on occasion. Obi- Wan is a fighter, we must give him some credit."  
  
Mace nodded. His baldhead catching the light from above, making his forehead, appear to glow. He didn't feel any better about the situation, as he and Adi walked down the long corridor toward the Council Chambers.  
  
*****************  
  
Qui-Gon paced nervously back and forth wondering what could have happened to them. Various scenarios as to why they were delayed ran through his mind. Qui-Gon could not find his calm center, as words of the young telepath echoed through his mind. ".The man with the dark hair said if he gives you any trouble, kill him," she had told them.  
  
What if Obi-Wan had tried something? He had not fully recovered from his injuries, and he couldn't handle two armed men. He would be foolish to try to escape, but Qui-Gon also knew that the boy might feel desperate enough to try it. That thought was the reason Qui-Gon could not calm down.  
  
Padawan Tachi crouched just behind him, hidden at the back of some large storage canisters. Qui-Gon knew that he was not setting a good example for the girl. But he couldn't stop thinking that Obi-Wan could become one with the Force without realizing that Qui-Gon really did want him as his Padawan learner again.  
  
Qui-Gon had had the strangest feeling since he had first taken Obi-Wan as his apprentice, that he would not see the boy Knighted. He had assumed that it was because he would die, not Obi-Wan.  
  
If Qui-Gon had not been focusing on his anxieties, he might have sensed Rodnee beginning to stir across the hall where he lay behind the parked speeder.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon," Siri whispered from behind him, "It's Obi-Wan."  
  
Qui-Gon turned around and saw two men practically dragging Obi-Wan toward him. He could see the pain in the boy's face even though he kept his head down looking at the floor. As he studied his Padawan, he noticed the boy seemed to have trouble breathing. He could sense the waves of desperation and the radiating pain that the boy felt.  
  
Qui-Gon wished he would look up so he could reassure him that everything was all right, but Obi-Wan continued to stare at the floor even as the men stopped in front of Qui-Gon and asked, "Are you Rodnee?"  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon told them, looking at the boy. "You're late." If Obi-Wan had recognized his voice, the boy gave no indication.  
  
"The brat here decided to give us some trouble," the man with a large scar on his face said.  
  
"He doesn't look too good. What did you do to him?" Qui-Gon asked trying not to appear too concerned for the boy.  
  
"Nothing he didn't have coming," the other man sneered. "I want to see his face; Xanatos said he would have a cut on his face. I've learned you can't be too careful who you trust."  
  
The shorter man forcefully pulled Obi-Wan's head back by his hair until the boy looked into Qui-Gon's eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan's eyes widen with recognition, before the boy quickly hid it. "Very good," he nodded. The man released Obi-Wan's hair, and the boy's head again slumped toward the floor. He could tell that the boy no longer felt the same overwhelming desperation that he had before seeing Qui-Gon. He wished that the training bond that they had shared was still intact, so he could reassure his Padawan that everything was all right.  
  
Qui-Gon felt a sudden warning through the Force. Another voice spoke from behind him, "Yes, it's very good." Glancing over his shoulder to where the voice came from, Qui-Gon saw Rodnee walking toward him, a blaster aimed unswervingly at his chest.  
  
"Who are you?" the chubby man with the scar questioned.  
  
"I'm Rodnee, and I'm not leaving here without the slave that I was promised," The Rodian assured them, "Perhaps I'll take the female also, where did you hide her?" Rodnee snickered at Qui-Gon while he looked around for any sign of Siri.  
  
"He says he's Rodnee," the short man snarled, waving his arm at Qui-Gon, "How do we know you're really him?"  
  
"He's a Jedi. He had a female Jedi kid with him earlier. Xanatos contacted me and told me that two of his men were going to deliver a Jedi Padawan to me that I could sell, kill, or do whatever else that I wanted with."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything," the man with the scar informed him.  
  
"It proves that you would rather anger your employer by handing the boy over to the Jedi, than to give him to the person that will do what Xanatos wants done with the boy," Rodnee commented.  
  
"And how do we know you're not the Jedi?" the short man asked.  
  
"Why not ask the Jedi brat which one of us is the Jedi, and which isn't?" Rodnee said.  
  
"That's a good idea," the short man agreed and violently jerked the boy's head up by his hair again. "Is this human a Jedi Knight, kid?" Obi-Wan's eyes locked onto Qui-Gon's for a moment before he shook his head no, as Qui- Gon looked back at the boy. "So then the Rodian is a Jedi?" Again, Obi- Wan shook his head no. Qui-Gon knew that the boy would not tell a lie. He also knew that the men who still held onto him would not realize that Qui- Gon was not a Jedi Knight, but was in fact, a Jedi Master.  
  
"You know I'm very sick of you kid," the short man growled pulling Obi- Wan's hair even tighter; tell me right now who the Jedi is? Or whoever he is, he will watch you die."  
  
"I'm the Jedi," Siri said coming out of her hiding place behind the canisters and igniting her purple lightsaber.  
  
Obi-Wan used the distraction to his advantage and elbowed the short man in the stomach with all the strength he could muster. The man doubled over and let go of Obi-Wan. As the other man pulled out a blaster and fired at Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon leaped forward to block the laser bolt from hitting him. Siri stepped forward and easily deflected the fire that the Rodian sent at Master Jinn.  
  
"Obi-Wan are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked, as he blocked two more bolts that were directed at the boy, and himself.  
  
"Yeah," Obi-Wan replied his voice coming out in a barely audible whisper, after almost being choked to death by the short man. Qui-Gon glanced quickly at the boy wondering what had happened to his throat and for the first time noticed the ugly bruises on his Padawan's neck.  
  
Blaster bolts were deflected back at the two men who had brought Obi-Wan to the hangar. The two men quickly ran off before the laser fire could hit them. Rodnee, however, was not easily chased away and continued to fire relentlessly at the Jedi, taking cover behind the speeder where he hid earlier.  
  
Siri and Qui-Gon easily deflected his blaster fire, until the local authorities began to arrive, and Rodnee finally fled the scene, realizing that he was terribly out numbered. Qui-Gon disengaged his lightsaber and hurried to Obi-Wan's side using the Force to determine the extent of the boy's injuries.  
  
"You came for me," Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
"Of course, I came for you," Qui-Gon said sending waves of healing force to the teenager's throat, trying to repair the damage as much as his limited healing abilities would allow.  
  
"You are my Padawan, are you not?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened in surprise, and Qui-Gon could sense that he wanted to believe it but he was afraid he would be hurt again. Obi-Wan again shook his head no, and lowered his head to stare at his feet.  
  
Qui-Gon put a figure underneath his chin and lifted his head up, so that the boy looked him in the eye. "Obi-Wan, the only reason I told Xanatos that I didn't want you as my Padawan, was because I knew that he would have killed you right there on the balcony. I told him that I didn't want you, only to save your life. I never planned to not take you back as my apprentice. You are stuck with me, Padawan, as long as you will have me as your Master," Qui-Gon told him.  
  
Obi-Wan's expressive blue/green eyes once again grew wide at Qui-Gon's revelation. Obi-Wan instinctively threw his arms around the larger man, who returned his embrace without hesitation. "Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said with a soft voice. He was unable to prevent a single tear from streaming down his dirty cheek.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled slightly at the boy, feeling as if a weight was lifted off him, after telling the boy that he really did want him. He did not think that he would get the chance to speak with the boy again, let alone hold him securely in his arms.  
  
Qui-Gon reluctantly released his apprentice, so that he could explain to the authorities what had happened before taking Obi-Wan and Siri back to the temple. 


End file.
